


The Akatsuki Princess

by Kpop_girl02



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), No major romance, Originally Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_girl02/pseuds/Kpop_girl02
Summary: Sora Phantom is given a mission to go to konoha and get information on the nine tailed beast and the holder, but going to konoha will cause her to remember the events she no longer wants to remember. What are these so called events? Can she complete the mission successfully? What's with the voice in Sora's head?Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. All I own is sora and other characters that did not originally show up in the show and I also own the plot.





	1. [1]

Warning:This is my frist ever fan fic,please be nice to me.ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! Make sure to vote and comment!  
\----------------------------------------------  
I stood in front of leader speaking to me about a mission.

"Sora,don't show off meaning no challenging anyone,is that understood?" Leader said

Leader was like a father,he's protective but doesn't show it. But of course me being the youngest, I use different names from him and the other members.

"Yes,leader-sama"I spoke

"You'll leave today,go pack your things and no cloak" leader said

All I did was nod, I walked back to my room.

'This mission is gonna be a piece of cake-man I want cake'  
Soon I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. The door opened to reveal Uchiha itachi."what do you need,itachi" 

"I want to add one little thing,is that alright?" Itachi asked

"Sure thing. What is it" I replied. I looked up to the Akatsuki because they don't treat me like a monster and because of that I would do what ever they said.

"I want you to watch over my little brother and tell me how he is doing" itachi said

"Your little brother? You mean Uchiha sasuke?" I asked

I didn't like sasuke, I despised him because he wanted his older brother,Itachi dead.

"Yes him,sora" itachi answered

I sighed but gave in."fine itachi,I'll watch over your brother,but no promises"

"Thank you,sora. I'll miss you" itachi said giving me a hug

"I'll miss you too and the rest of you guys" i said

I got up,went to the living room saying bye to the rest of them and walked off in the direction of konaha. Nine-tails here I come.

Man, I miss my cloak'I thought while walking to the gate of konoha. Two ninjas stopped me when I came in to view.

"State your Business here" one of them asked me

"I would like to live in konaha" I said trying to not let a sarcastic remark leave my mouth.'I mean do they expect me to say that I came here to destroy Konoha,well today all I need is information'

"Well than we'll take you to lord hokage...please follow me" the second one said

I followed without a sound.when I walked through the gates I saw a flash of orange.'what the hell was that?' 

'The one that holds the nine-tails' A voice in my head respond.

'I haven't heard you since I felt the hideout' It chuckled at that.

*time skip to the hokage*

"So you want to live here?" Lord hokage spoke 

"Yes sir and if it's alright I would like to be a ninja as well" I replied 

"That is fine.What is your name,child?" He asked

"Sora Phantom" I replied 

I saw the look on his face when I said my last name which caused me to smirk. My clan is still remembered by the hokage.

So I was showed to the house I was staying at,then was took to the academy. I walked in to the classroom,all eyes were on me.

"Oh,you must be the new student Sora, correct?" The man with a scar over his nose said

"Yes that's me" I responded

"I am Iruka-sensei" iruka said

'No way in hell will I call him sensei'

"Please sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand" iruka continued 

I saw I black haired boy with duck butt like hair. I tired hard not to glare at him while walking to the seat next to him.'so this is what Sasuke became after the Uchiha massacre'.Sasuke was staring at me.

"You know,uchiha,its rude to stare" I said starting to get pissed.I seems Sasuke was shocked.When class finally finished, I walked out deciding to walk around konoha to see what changed since the last time I was here.

Sasuke's pov  
I looked at the new girl...I think her name was sora. Where have I heard that name before? When class was over I watched as she walked out. From the window I could see her walking around the village. I decided to follow her to find more details on her.

Sora's pov  
I had a feeling that I was being followed so I went to the most private and closest place,the forest. 

"I know your there,come out." I said while pulling a kunai out. And out came the Uchiha, I couldn't help but glare at him."what do you want,Uchiha?" I spoke

"What? Did I scare you?" Uchiha said with his stupid Uchiha smirk 

'He thinks he can scare me?!' I thought causing a chuckle from the back of my head

"I'm not scared of anything,uchiha" I responded angrily, I tried calming myself down, konan taught me to keep calm at all times especially during my battles."what do you want?"

"I want you to fight me" he than smirked "or are you to weak to fight me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.'he thinks we're weak?! Kill Him. Kill him now' I heard Medore say. He hasn't been angry like this in a long time.'calm down,we can't kill him.' I heard him sigh which meant he gave up.

"I'm busy, I don't have time for you,uchiha." I replied while walking away I said "maybe when your strong enough"

When I finally got back to the house,making sure no one was following me, I came face to face with to Akatsuki members,sasori no danna and deidara.

"Did you find him?" Sasori asked

"Yes,his name is uzamaki Naruto." I replied 

"What's he like,un?" Deidara asked

"He's childish,immature,and a horrible student" I responded while closing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest.

Deidara chuckled at this "anyone that isn't trained like you is a horrible ninja,un" 

I opened my eyes,giving them a smirk "of course, I was trained at age four, chunin at six, became s-rank at age eight and here their still teaching them stuff like transformation justu...it's pathetic"

"Well, we must go" sasori said

"Goodnight, sora un" deidara said

There was two poofs of smoke. When the smoke cleared up, they were gone. I got ready for bed.

"Sora?" Medore said

"Yes?" I responded 

"Why didn't you fight him?" He said 

"Because he was a waste of my time and skills. secondly, itachi said I had to watch over him. lastly that would count as reveling myself of being an Akatsuki" I replied 

"Well then, goodnight" Medore said  
.  
\----------------------------------------------  
That's the end of chapter one of 'Akatsuki princess' I know it sucked well see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's pov  
My alarm went off.

'better get ready for school' midore said

'yeah yeah' i responded

I looked at the time.'Midore you woke me up an hour early!' 

'sorry just get ready,okay'

Me and midore sometimes aruge.You would to if you had to share your body with a tailed beast.I took a shower, got dressed and then went down stairs to get some breakfest.When i entered the kitchen i was meet with cearal and next to that was a note that read: dear ѕora, ι goт υp early and тelporтed мyѕelғ тo тнe нoυѕe and мade yoυ ѕoмe вreaĸғeѕт

I gave a small smile.Konan was like a mother to me.She healed my wounds,helped keep midore clam and stayed by my side every year especillay on the day he killed my cousin.I finished breakfast, I headed for the acedemy.When I got there no one was there so , I walked to my seat waiting for class to being.Time passed and uchiha sasuke walked in.

'great he's here' midore said sarcastically

'I know before he walked in i heard some of his fangirls' i said

A hand slamed on my desk. I looked up and faced sasuke.

'What does he what now' midore asked

"What do you what,uchiha?" i asked

"Why didn't you fight me?" Sasuke said 

"Because your a waste of my time" I replied 

"Hn" Sasuke said

Some other students walked in after them Iruka came in.

"We will have a test to see if you'll pass as genin" Iruka said

Iruka called students one by one,soon he called for me.

"Okay,sora " Iruka said 

I did a hand sign.

Three other clones came out of the smoke.

"Great job,sora.You can now pick a headband" Iruka said

I picked a red one and put it around my neck then walked out of the room. Others walked after me. After the test kids spoke to their parents about them becoming a ninja, but to other kids weren't, the nine tails and Sasuke. I decided to take action, so I walked up to the blonde. "hey, uzamaki you okay? Why aren't you with your parents?" I asked

"I don't have any parents." he replied 

A ninja took uzamaki to have a little 'talk'. Today the Akatsuki won't come over. 

'Tomorrow is the day I get a team'

'To slow you down' midore finished 

All I did was nod

•Next day•

I'm walking to the academy when Ino and Sakura run by to probably sit next to the Uchiha.

'Hey sora, I have an idea' midore said

I thought about it, when he's in a bad mood his ideas always involve death, but it seems he's in a okay mood. 

'What is it,midore?' I asked

'Sit right next to Uchiha boy and his annoying fangirls will be pissed' he said

'Alright then' I responded 

So I teleported to the academy and before Ino and Sakura walked in, I sat next to the uchiha. He was right it drove them crazy.

"Sora get out of my seat" Ino said

"No it's my seat" Sakura argued 

'Pathetic' I said causing midore to chuckle

"And if I don't?" I said with a tone that said "I dare you to try something". Then Sakura went to throw a punch which I caught, twisted her hand using it to push her to the ground. 

'Sora stop, their watching us' midore spoke

'Who? The class?' I asked

'Yes them but also the hokage and the other jounins. No showing off' he replied 

'Whatever' I said

I gave a small glare at the thing watching us.

"What are you looking at,freak?" Sakura said

"Shut up before I kill you" I said

* meanwhile *  
Everyone's eyes were wide. Two things ran in everyone's mind, one how did she know they were watching them and two would she really kill her.

"Are you sure you what them especially the two girls, kakashi?" A ninja asked 

"Yeah, I'll get them to work all together...I hope" kakashi mumbled the last part softly

* back to class *

"Okay,lets start with the teams" Iruka said

I zoned out until a heard my name.

"And team seven is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha, and lastly because of the odd number of students in the class Sora Phantom." Iruka said

Sasuke and I we're expressionless, while naruto cheered when he heard that Sakura and him were on the same team while Sakura was upset but then Sakura heard Sasuke's name. The tables were turned. Naruto started complaining about Uchiha and him being in the same team.

"Just don't get in my way" Uchiha said

"Don't slow me down, idiots" I said

Uchiha and I said that at the same time, hearing the others voice caused us to glare at one other.

"After lunch you will meet your senseis" Iruka said "class dismissed" and then he left. I left the class right after him.

'Great an Uchiha, a fangirl, and the nine tails on my team' I thought

'Well it's a way you can watch over the Uchiha and get close to the nine tails' he said

'Whatever, midore' I replied 

(A/n: skipping the other stuff and the main intros)

"The blue haired one is next" kakashi said

"My name is Sora Phantom. I don't really like anything, I have many dislikes but mostly uchihas, Fanboys, and fangirls. My hobbies are none of your concern. My dream no my goal is to avenge my cousin's death and kill a certain someone." I said with a glare directed at the ground

I saw the looks the pink and blonde had, pure fear. I listened to their thoughts.

'S-she doesn't want to kill me, r-right?' Both Sakura and naruto thought

'Two avengers but sora doesn't see that her and Sasuke are alike.' kakashi thought 

This caused me to glare at him.

'Sasuke and I are not and never will be alike anymore' I thought

'Hn' Sasuke thought 

'Wow even in his mind He's still annoying' midore said 'so nine tails went to be hokage, Uchiha wants to kill itachi and restore his clan, and pinky over there wants to help restore the uchiha's clan'

"Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast tomorrow." kakashi said after a small pause

'Midore? What's he up to?.' I asked

'I'll explain later, just pay attention' midore replied 

"Why, kakashi sensei?" Pinky aka Sakura asked

"We will be training and I don't want any of you to throw up" kakashi answered "See ya"

And he's gone. I was about to leave but stopped when my name was called.

"Hey,sora?" Naruto asked

"What is it?" I asked 

"Do you want to maybe go get so ramen with me?" Naruto asked

'He's nervous' I thought 

'Look at Uchiha boy and you'll see why he's nervous' midore replied 

I followed what he said and moved my eyes to the Uchiha. He's glaring at naruto.

'Midore why is he glaring at blonde' I asked

'Don't know'

"Sorry, uzamaki but I'm gonna go train" I said while walking off to a forest

'What are we doing today' midore asked

'The curse mark that bastard gave me' I replied

When I got back home at around ten-ish, I was faced with two pissed Akatsukis.

"Hey hidan, Kakuza" I said while taking off the headband

"I see your now a ninja" kakuzu said

"Don't you fucking betray us, sora" hidan said

I rolled my eyes at this. "Why the fuck would I leave the Akatsuki to fucking live in crappy place like this, dumbass" I replied 

"What happened today" kakuzu asked impatiently 

"I got a team with an Uchiha, a fangirl, the copy cat ninja as a 'sensei'-" I said before hidan had cut me off

"Man, you didn't get the nine tails, did you?" Hidan asked 

"Let me finish, asswhole. I was gonna say that the nine tails IS on my team because of the odd number of students." I finished

"So where did you come from?" Kakuza asked

I was thinking of giving a smart ass comment, but decided against it. I mean it's Kakuzu!

"From training the curse mark." I replied 

"Before we go itachi wants to know how his brother is doing?" Kakuza asked 

"He's fine but thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Alright then. Bye sora" Kakuza replied 

Hidan and Kakuza soon disappeared. I suddenly felt a sudden shock of pain coming from my right shoulder. I shook the pain off, he's not gonna get to me ever again.

The next day, I woke up and got dressed in a elbow length black shirt hiding Midore's seal, black finger less gloves, a black vest with a symbol for my clan and my headband around my neck.

 

Her clan's symbol^

'Explain' I thought 

'Fine the training exercise is to work together meaning you have to work with Uchiha, uzamaki, and the Haruno.' midore replied 

I nodded while reaching for an apple causing Midore to bang his tails on his cage.

'What is it now!' I thought 

'He said no eating ' he replied 

'Since when have you listened to people that weren't me?' I asked while walking to the training grounds. My mind started to wonder to my past.

-flashback-

A two year old sora walked with her aunt, mother, her twin sister suki, and her uncle which was the head of the family. They were walking to the Uchiha compound to meet with the head of the uchihas.

"Girls please behave when in the Uchiha compound." her uncle said even though he didn't have to say it 

Both girls nodded at this, they know they had to be on their best behavior around clans that never met them.

"Fugaku the head of the family has two sons, correct?" Their mother, Himiko asked

"Yes one is the same age of sora and suki the other is around four or five." Their uncle named hisashi replied 

"That's great the girls can have a play mate" their aunt, yuri said

"We're here." hisashi said

The girls clenched their stuffed bears and looked at each other. They watched as hisashi knocked on the door.

 

"Enter" was heard from the other side of the door. they walked in and saw four people sitting at a table one man, one woman. and two boys, the phantoms sat across from them.

"I would like to introduce my wife mikoto and my two sons Itachi and sasuke." the man which was fugaku said

-Flashback over-

I noticed that I was right in front of the training ground, no one was there yet. After a while the others showed up, shocker kakashi's late...again. Minutes passed before he finally showed up.

"Okay so the point of this is to get a bell before noon but to get you need to attack me." he explained while holding three bells meaning one of us won't get one "if you don't get a bell by noon you will be sent back to the academy" he finished 

"And start" kakashi said 

All of us minus naruto went in hiding. I used the clay bird deidara taught me to make. Why the hell is naruto not hiding. whatever, I need to think of a plan. Nothing the reveals anything. I saw Sasuke throw a couple of kunais and shurikens at "kakashi" but it was a clone. I started trying to find him, after awhile I saw a bit of white-ish sliver hair. I jumped off of the clay bird.

"Found you" I said

(Gonna skip the fight cause I suck at fighting scenes)

I was gonna reach for a bell when kakashi proofed away.

'Fuck you kakashi' I thought   
I heard a ring causing me to groan, I started walking back.

"I've decided not to send you back to the academy" kakashi said

"Yeah we did it, believe it!" Naruto cheered

"Yes instead I'm dropping you guys from the academy" kakashi add

"What why?!" Sakura asked more like screamed 

"Because naruto you fought with no plan. Sakura all you cared about was Sasuke and didn't see that naruto and sora needed your help. Sora you believed you were better and that they were slowing you down. Sasuke you also thought you were better than them. I guess the uchihas were weak." kakashi said

That last part caused Sasuke to charge at him but kakashi grabbed him and stepped on his back.

"Hey you can't step on Sasuke like he's some kind of bug." Sakura complained 

"The point of this was teamwork, think of this... sora kill naruto or Sasuke dies." kakashi said putting a kunai at Sasuke's neck

Before anyone could say anything I already had a kunai on naruto's neck ready to cut him.

"You sure? I don't hesitate, kakashi." I said with a smirk

Everyone was shocked but, I took the kunai away from his neck causing naruto to sigh in relief. kakashi started to talk shit so I tuned him out. The last thing I heard before he left was not to feed naruto but than naruto's stomach growled.

"Here, naruto" I said passing my food to naruto

"Wait sora your gonna get in trouble" Sakura said

"I don't care. If naruto's hungry than that would slow us down" I explained 

After a while the rest did the same... and poof, kakashi is here.

"What do you have to say for yourselves" kakashi said

"We're a team if naruto is down we are to." Sasuke spoke

"You guys...PASS!" Kakashi said

All of us, even Uchiha and me were shocked.

"Come on let's get some ramen" kakashi said 

I saw him look at the k.i.a stone 

*naruto pov*

"Yay ramen!" I said "wait guys I'm still tied up here!"

I then heard a small cough coming from the poll next to me. It was sora.

"Sora-chan can you please untie me" I asked

"No thanks, uzamaki" she said while starting to walking off 

"Please" I begged 

"Alright fine" she said while pulling a kunai out

She cut the ropes with a swift movement.

"Thanks sora-chan" I thanked

But when I turned around she was already walking off.

"H-hey wait up sora-chan" I said running after her


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke I'm at point b" Sasuke said into the microphone

"Sakura I'm at point c" Sakura replied after

"Sora I'm at point d" I responded 

"NARUTO I'M AT POINT A!!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto your slow" kakashi said "the target has moved"

We dashed towards the stupid cat that ran away. Naruto grabbed it first causing it to scratch him.

"Does the target have a red ribbon" I heard kakashi say

"Yes" Sasuke replied 

"Man I hate cats" Naruto complained

I grabbed the cat from Naruto and gave it a little but deadly glare, it seemed to clam down but I knew it was afraid.

-hokage manor-

The cat's owner seemed to hug it...I think it was a hug.

"No wonder it run away" I said

The rest of the team nodded 

"Okay the next mission is baby sitting" the hokage spoke

"No I want real missions not dumb baby sitting that's not a mission at all" Naruto complained 

"Don't speak to the hokage like that, your just genin. You take missions to greater your ability" Iruka said

"Are you kidding babysitting isn't a mission,just a stupid-" naruto said before kakashi hit him on the head

"Put a lid on it" kakashi said 

The hokage started talking about the ranking and missions while naruto was talking about some ramen.

"Silence" he said when he realized we weren't listening to him

"Oh sorry" kakashi said

"I'm not the brat that that pulled pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." Naruto complained 

'So that was him that ran past me the frist day here' I thought 

"Fine Naruto wants a real mission, I'll give you a c rank mission. you'll be bodyguards." he said

"Really who are we guarding a princess" Naruto went on

"Don't be so impatient, bring in our guest." He replied 

A man with a beer bottle walked in.

"You mean these snot nose kids." He took a sip from the bottle "and you the little one with the idiotic look on his face. you really want me to believe your a ninja." he said

"Haha who's the one with the idiotic look on his face-" Naruto stopped 

We were in order sasuke was tallest than me then sakura than naruto. 

"I'll destroy you." Naruto said

"You can't destroy him." kakashi said

"Listen Naruto I take missions like this very seriously so if you hurt him I will not hesitate to hurt you" I said

The man introduced himself, tazuna was a bridge builder returning to his village.

"Ok go pack and meet at the gates." kakashi said

I walked out right after kakashi did. when I got back I quickly wrote a note to the Akatsuki saying that if I wasn't there when they came, I was on a mission. I changed, braiding my hair, packed and finally stripped my katana on my back.I walked to the gate tazuna and team seven were there.

"This is the frist time I've been out of the village." Naruto said "Hi sora?"

"What?" I said

"What was it like for you being out of your village for the frist time?" Naruto asked

I thought about for awhile.  
"While I was with my team I was just bit nervous and then while by myself it was like I was..." i trailed off

"Like you were what?" Sakura asked curiously 

"It doesn't matter" I said

'What were you gonna say?' Medore asked

'I was gonna say that it felt like I was free but-' I replied 

'But you can never be free cause of the people that want to hurt you' he replied

'Exactly' I responded

While walking I noticed a puddle of water. 'that can't be possible since it hasn't rained... midore I need you to look around for charka that isn't ours' I ordered 

But it was to late two man showed up taking down kakashi. Naruto seemed to freeze up when one of them came for him but sasuke saved him, the other was going towards the bridge builder, but I had knocked him away from tazuna. Kakashi came out of nowhere, explaining that he wanted to see who they were after.

"Oh by the way good job you guys and naruto don't freeze up like that" kakashi said

Then all of a sudden naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand.

"I'm sick and tired of people praising sasuke, one day I'll be better than him" naruto went on

"That was a nice speech and all, naruto and you took the poison out but now you're bleeding badly" kakashi said which cause naruto to start freaking out

Looking at Naruto's bleeding hand gave me an idea, "Naruto give me your hand" I said but when I grabbed it the wound was already healing itself "kakashi look" I showed kakashi naruto's hand 

"Guys you're kind of freaking me out" naruto said 

After naruto was healed we continued walking. If Medore was in human form he'd be laughing at the fact the no one saw what I had did.

'Sora there's still someone out there, don't let your guard down' medorie said

'Who do you think it is?' I said

'One of the seven swords man of the mist' he replied 

'Seven swords man of the mist? Isn't that what kisame is?' I asked 

'Yes and if you had trouble fighting kisame just wait for this one' he said

'What's the swords man name?' I asked 

'Zubaza Momochi' he replied 

Now that name was familiar I saw his name in a bingo book, he was a missing-nin.

It seems he was telling the truth, a couple of minutes of naruto throwing kunais at bushes. Zabuza come out.

"Nice to see you again, little one" he said when he laid eyes on me

"What do you want, zabuza?" I said pulling out my katana 

"That doesn't matter to you, kid" he responded 

"Actually it does matter to me. Your interfering with a mission" I said with a poker face (if you've seen drrr! Aka durarara Than imagine kaskua hewajiama) 

"Give me the bridge builder and no one gets hurt, kid" he said

"Not on my life" I said charging at him

"Sora stop!! He's to strong for you" kakashi yelled

I ignored kakashi, swinging the katana at zabuza's torso since he was taller than me.

"Nice try" he said blocking my katana and kicking me to a tree

Soon kakashi decided to join the fight. 

"Don't worry, I won't let my comrades die" he said

'Yeah cause you let yours die' medore said confusing me

'What are you going on about' I asked

'Tell you later, just get back to fighting' he said

I obeyed him, getting up from the ground. I turned to my 'teammates'

"What are you guys standing around for?" I asked glaring at them before charging at zabuza again

"Sora stay out of this" kakashi said

I rolled my eyes still not listening to him. 

"Listen kakashi I've meet him and one of the other swordsmen before and I've seen them both fight" I said

"Phoenix blade" my katana lighting up in flames 

"That won't work, kid" zabuza said clashing his blade with mine

"Look again" I said with a smirk on my lips

My katana was sending the flames to zabuza's sword, exactly like I wanted.

"Why you little" zabuza said swinging his sword at my head

I knew I couldn't dodge it even if I tried, but before it came close two windmill shurikens came at him. I turned to where the shurikens came from. My eyes widened a bit when a realized the shurikens came from sasuke. While zabuza wasn't looking I swing at him.

"I've had enough of you, kid" zabuza said giving me a kick to the gut knocking me to a rock which knocked me unconscious

*third person*

The fight went on for a bit longer, none of the others but zabuza noticed the unconscious sora bleeding from her back.

'Geez I didn't mean to hurt her that bad' zabuza thought regretting what he had done 

A bit later zabuza was hit with senbon needles knocking him down. 

"What was that?" Naruto said 

"Thank you for taking down zabuza for me" the masked person said "you might want to check your friend there" pointing at the unconscious sora

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"I'm a bounty hunter, I was hunting down zabuza" they said "I will be going now" disappearing with zabuza

"Let's go" kakashi said going to pick up sora but collapsed 

"Kakashi-sensei!" The team said

"Sakura naruto get sensei while I get sora" Sasuke said

"Are sure, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Hn, just get moving" he replied picking up sora bridal style 

They started moving walking to tazuna's home. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami placed sora and kakashi in a room to she could tend to their wounds. While tsunami was tending sora's wounds she had to pull sora's shirt off to reach the wound on her back, but she noticed to marks on sora's body one on her right shoulder and another one on her left arm. 

'Where did these come from?' She thought 'I'll ask her about them later on'


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes flattered open to see a ceiling. Wait a ceiling?

"I see your awake" a woman said

"W-who are you?" I said weakly

"She's tazuna's daughter" a second voice said

I turned my head to where the voice came from. It was kakashi laying beside me. 

Than I realized something.

"Where's zabuza?" I said

"He's gone" he said

"Gone?" I asked 

"Yeah some masked dude took him out, believe it" Naruto said walking in with Sakura and sasuke

"Haku" I mumbled 

"What was that" kakashi asked 

"Nothing" I said "what did ha-the masked dude use to kill him?"

"Senbon needles" sasuke replied 

"Idiot Senbon needles don't kill you, they cause you to go unconscious" I explained 

"And how would you know you were unconscious" Sakura said

"Because unlike you I studied and trained my ass off, while you were falling in 'love' with stupid guys." I responded 

"Sora can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked 

I nodded my head yes. 

"Why when zabuza showed up he said that it was nice seeing you again?" He asked

I sighed but decided to answer of course leaving some parts out.

"Well two days after I left my village I was walking with two other people when we stumbled upon zabuza" I replied remembering that day

After a while of talking, I started falling asleep.

*Time skip*

I woke up by someone shaking me.

"Sora sora come on wake up" the voice said

I started waking up realizing that naruto was the one that shook me awake.

"What is it, uzumaki?" I said irritated that someone woke me up

"Dinner's ready, come on" he responded 

"I'm coming I'm coming" I replied getting out of the bed

"I brought her" naruto said once we entered the room

We both took a seat beside each other. Tazuna's daughter served us the food that she had cooked.

"Sora?" Tazuna's daughter, tsunami asked

"Yes?" I said

"Um...when I was treating your wound I saw two tattoos on you. One was on your arm and the other was on your..." She trailed off

"On my shoulder, yeah I know, what's your question?" I said

"Well what-how-when?" She tried to find the right question to ask

"Well since you found the tattoos, I should explain. So the one on my arm means death, I got it when I was born. You see there was an accident in my village and two demons escaped from its prison, my village sealed them up. Then a year after that two others escaped and the villagers decided to seal one of them inside me" I said remembering what my clan told me

-flashback-

"No please, sweetheart not them I already agreed with our sons" Himiko pleaded 

"I'm sorry, Himiko but this is to protect the village" Hikaru said trying to comfort his wife

"What about our kids! You said so yourself they might not survive!" Himiko argued 

"If Kenma and Kaito survived than sora and suki will to" Hikaru said 

"I'm sorry my baby girls, remember I love you both dearly" Himiko said giving both girls a kiss on the head "go ahead, Hikaru" passing both girls to their father

Hikaru preformed several hand signs crashing the two volunteers. Their blood poured down on sora and suki, the blood slipped away from them leaving a seal on both of the girls. Everyone was silent waiting to see if both girls survived it and then both girls let out a cry.

"So now you have four kids with a demon sealed inside them. You don't regret anything right?" One clans man asked

Both parents looked at each other than they both responded with a "We regret nothing"

-End of flashback-

"Wow so that's how you got it?" Naruto asked "How about the other one?" 

"All you have to know for that one is that I was four years old when I got it" I replied 

"Did your sister get it to?" Sakura asked

"Nope" I said  

"Sora, you said you hated my clan. Why is that?" Sasuke asked

"Well my clan meet yours when me and my sister were two. Everything was fine but than a year later an uchiha harmed someone from my clan. The uchihas said we caused it and we said they caused. That argument drove both clans apart, phantoms never able to see or speak to an uchiha and the other way around. A month later our village decided to never step foot in konoha ever again." I explained getting up

"Hey where you going?" Kakashi asked

"Just need some fresh air is all" I said walking into the forest

Once I was far from the house I started pinching a tree.

"Stupid stupid, why did I let them know" I repeated 

"Sora" I heard an all to familiar voice 

"What do you want, uchiha?" I asked 

"Look I know are clans don't get along but I want to ask you if..." sasuke trailed off

"If what,sasuke?" I asked

"If you'll be my girlfriend" he said

"What?" I asked 

How could he ask me to be his girlfriend?Our clans hate other.

"I don't like repeating myself,sora" he said

"Why would you even want to date me? I'm a freaking monster" I said

"Your not like my fangirls,sora and just because of that demon inside of you it doesn't make you a monster. So what do you say?" he said

"Let me think it over" was all I could say

"Alright" sasuke said before walking in the direction of the house

'What do I do?' I thought 

'Ask the akatsukis,duh' Midore said

'Fine' I replied before teleporting to the akatsuki base.

"Hey" I said once I got the akatsuki base

"Sora what are you doing here?" Pain asked

"What no hey back?" I asked leaning against the wall

"Sora" pain said 

"Alright I need some help" I said 

"What kind of help" itachi asked

"It it involves your brother" I said

"What about him?" He asked

"He...askedmeout" I said

"Come again?" Kisame asked

"He...askedmeout" I repeated 

"Sora use words and speak like a normal person" sasori said 

"Sasuke asked me out" I repeated again 

"He what?!" Hidan yelled

"He asked me out" I said

"What did you say" konan asked

"That I'll think about. What do I do?" I asked

"Go out with him" itachi said

"What?" I asked "why would I?"

"Think about it you go out with him then afterwards when it's time for you to come back, you'll be able to break my brother's heart" itachi explained

"Sora you know I don't like uchiha over here but he has a point,yeah" deidara said

"So you all agree with me going out with him?" I asked

"Yes" they said

"Alright starting today I'm sasuke uchiha's girlfriend" I said before leaving

Once I came back to the house, I noticed everyone was asleep. I started heading to the room me and Sakura shared when I heard crying. 

"You okay, kid" I asked noticing the one crying was tazuna's grandson, Inari

"Why would you risk your life?" He cried 

"Look I'm not sure what's up with you but unless you take risks in life you won't be able to survive this cruel world" I said

"And how would you know, I lost my father" he said

"You're not the only kid that has lost someone close to them" I said walking out of the room

I opened the door to me and sakura's room finding Sakura fast asleep in one of the beds. 

'Midore what did you mean when you said that kakashi let his comrades die' I thought laying on the other bed 

'Exactly what I said. Kakashi's comrades were Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha and their sensei Minato Namikaze' Midore replied 

'Everyone knows how Minato died but how did the others die' I asked

'Obito was believed to die in the third shinobi war and as you know Obito gave the sharingan to kakashi' he responded 

'Okay now how did this Rin die?' I said a bit interested 

'Rin chose to commit suicide' was all he said

'How what happened?' I asked

'Why are you so interested?' He asked me chuckling 

'Just answer the question' I ordered 

'Okay, so she was kidnapped and had isobu sealed inside her, which would let loose when they came back to knonha and since she was a friendly girl she decided to commit suicide rather than harming the village' he said

'That's it' I asked

'Yeah that's it. Get some sleep, sora' Midore said

'Fine' I replied giving out a yawn

-Flashback- 

Three kids woke up from a nap hearing people yelling. They walked out the room to find that the ones yelling were their clans, uchihas and phantoms.

"What's going on?" The four year olds asked

"Sora suki our clans are at war right now" One of their cousins, delic said

"War? What happened?" Suki asked

"An uchiha hurt snake" delic said

"We did no such thing and you should watch your mouth or else" an uchiha said

"Or else what? Huh? You'll fight me" he gave a chuckle "I'd like to see you try" delic said pulling a kunai out 

This action shocked everyone in the uchiha clan but since the phantoms know about this side of Delic so they didn't care. Delic had two sides to him his more seen side would be his playful and childish side. The other side of delic was the opposite, they called that side dark delic.

"Anyway everyone else choose their side but since you three were taking a nap, you'll have to choose" a phantom named joker said

The three kids looked at each other think it over. Sora run into joker's arms, while suki and sasuke stood there.

"But I want to hang out with both of them" Sasuke wined 

"Suki please chose the right clan" delic said

Suki nodded and went up to sasuke and gave him a hug. The phantom clan looked at the scene in front of them with a disappointed look on their face. But suki said something that made the phantoms smirk.

"I'm sorry sasuke, but my clan is the most important thing to me" suki said pulling away from him

"Fine then" sasuke said trying to hold in his tears while walking to his mother

"Ha now look at that no one from our clan turned on us, it seems were more of a family than you are, uchiha scum" Roppi phantom said

The uchihas sent a glare at itachi. 

-A month later-

Delic and sora walked the streets of konoha, since they both were bored of sitting around waiting for their uncle to finish speaking to the hokage.

"Del-chan I'm hungry" sora said

"Alright let's go get some ramen" delic said 

But what they didn't know was that three uchihas were walking the same way. Delic was the first to spot them.

"Shit" he said

"What is it, del-chan?" Sora asked

"Uchihas" was all he could say before sasuke came running towards sora

"Sora why didn't you come to the compound?" Sasuke asked

"Because I want nothing to do with you anymore" sora said trying to pull her twelve year old cousin away 

"It's nice to see you both again. How's snake doing?" Mikoto asked

"He's fine" delic said "and by the way trying to make conversation will not change anything, miss uchiha."

Sora and delic walked away leaving the three uchiha shocked at both of their words.

"Itachi you're lucky" sasuke said to his older brother

"And why's that?" He asked

"Because you chose them and now they only like you." Sasuke said

"It's okay, sasuke just keep trying" itachi said "one day you'll get to tell her" giving his brother a hug

But what itachi didn't know was that this would be the last time the phantoms stepped foot in konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up earlier than usual, the nightmare I had a couple of minutes ago was still playing in my head. 

-dream-

Sora walked around her village early in the morning, the streets of the lunar village were silent.

Than all of a sudden half of the villagers popped out of nowhere holding katanas and chanting "You do not belong here" 

Fear came over her when she didn't have her katana with her. Before they could came close her clan came out and told them not to kill sora which caused sora to sigh in relief but than they said that they'll kill her themselves. Her sister, suki emerged from the shadows.

"It's your fault snake died" she said before stabbing sora in the heart

-End Of Dream-

I looked to my right noticing a sleeping Sakura. I decided to go and get a drink of water.

"Why are you up so early in the morning" Sasuke asked once I walked into the kitchen

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?" I replied 

"Same. So about the um...question I asked you, what do you say?" He asked

"Sure I'll go out with you" I responded 

"Great" sasuke said before kakashi walked in

"Why're you both up so early?" He asked

"We couldn't sleep" sasuke said  
Kakashi looked at me.

"Sora why couldn't you sleep?" He asked

"It's none of your business, kakashi" I said

"It's Kakashi-sensei, sora" he said

"Maybe to the others your kakashi-sensei but to me your just kakashi" I responded "I'm gonna take a walk" 

"I'll go with you" sasuke said getting up

"No. Alone" I said walking out before anything else was said 

I walked towards the deepest part of the forest knowing who was there.

"So, kiddo what're you doing with them don't tell me you betrayed the akatsuki" he said

"And why would I dare betray the akatsuki, zabuza" I said with the phantom's famous smirk well famous in the lunar village 

"True, so what are you doing with them?" Zabuza asked

"The akatsuki sent me to konoha to gather information on the nine tails and it's holder" I responded 

"That's a S-rank mission, why would they send a genin on a mission like this" zabuza teased 

"I'm no genin, zabuza" I said 

"Okay, so how's medore doing" he asked 

As if on cue a red eyed male stood beside me.

"I'm doing fine" Medore said

Medore being the demon he is is able to become human if necessary. He can do what ever he wishes in his human form. His human form was a male with blood red eyes and black hair, since medore lived for a long time I never seemed to care about his age for all I know he could be twenty. 

"Sora we should be heading back Uzumaki and haruno just woke up" medore said after a while 

"Alright then. See ya, zabuza" I said before walking off

Once I opened the door to the house I saw that everyone was already sitting around the table.

"That was a long walk you took" kakashi said 

"Lost track of time" I responded

"Two hours worth of time" kakashi said

"What were you doing for those two hours anyway?" Sakura asked 

"None of your concern, haruno" I replied 

"Bipolar much" Sakura said " right sasuke-Kun?"

"Hn" sasuke responded 

If I actually cared about being his girlfriend, I would've been pissed at his response.

We started eating, naruto trying to get me to tell them the reason of me being out for two hours. 

"I'm not gonna tell you, Uzumaki" I said 

"Hey whys this picture ripped out?" Sakura asked

"It's my husband" tsunami said

'That's Inari's late father" tazuna said

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked

"What do you think he died" I said bluntly

Tazuna explained how Inari's father had died. Naruto said something to causing inari to ran out the door.

"Naruto you shouldn't have said that" Sakura said

"He's right Sakura. The kid needs to grow up. He needs to stop acting like he's the only kid that lost someone. Sakura your life is perfect but ours isn't. You have two supportive parents in your life. When we don't, even kakashi does" I said 

'You're speaking from your heart?' Midore asked amused 

'What heart?' I asked back 'my heart died nine years ago'

'Same time the snake killed your cousin, right?' He asked 

'Of course' I said blocking medore's voice

But as soon as I did that I was face to face with medore's cage.

"What do you think your doing? Blocking me out like that." medore hissed at me

"Look I need to focus on other things" I said 

"Like what? Your love for the uchiha scum" he hissed again

"I don't like him so shut your trap, medore" I said hissing back at him 

It was rare for me to ever speak to medore that way, I followed his orders when I was younger but when I was seven I stopped after that mission.

"You're lucky I know what happens when you die" he said

"Everyone in our village knows" I said smirking at him

I was drawing like I usually do when I'm bored, when Naruto came up to me.

"Hey sora can I ask you something?" Naruto said

"What is it, Uzumaki?" I asked lifting my head up from the paper

"In your village did they teach you how to climb trees?" He asked

"You mean walking up trees without using your hands, correct?" I asked

"Yeah did they teach you that?" He asked 

"Yeah they taught me it. Why do you ask?" I said 

"I need help learning it. Can you teach me, please?" He asked

"Sure" I said getting up from the ground "come on"

"Wait we're starting now?" He asked

"Yeah, stop asking so many questions and let's go already" I said walking ahead of Naruto

"Coming, Sora-chan" he replied 

When we entered a clearing, I grabbed a kunai from my kunai pouch and threw in front of Naruto.

"Okay, show me what you got" I said leaning against a tree

"Got it" he said 

I watched as Naruto did some hand signs, his chakra went to his feet and than he started running up the tree before falling to the ground.

"Naruto your using to much of your charka, you have to make sure to have the right amount of chakra or you might fall" I said

"Okay, sora-chan" he said 

After awhile of Naruto running up the tree and me explaining what he's doing wrong.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to balance out your chakra" I said 

"I'm trying" he said making more hand signs

"Naruto enough you need to take a break" I said

"No I'm gonna become better than teme and become the best hokage" he said

"I know that but to be a great hokage you have to know when to give up" I said 

"But you said that in your village-" he said

"I know, that giving up is a weakness but we're not in my village now are we?" I said

"No but-" he said 

"No buts Naruto we've spent like around two or so hours here. You need to take a break" I said

"Fine than can we keep training?" He asked laying on the ground

"Sure" i said laying beside him

"Sora-chan, what was it like in your village?" he asked 

"Well..." I trailed off "I really don't know what to say about"

"Why'd you leave your village? How come nobody's heard about your village? What were you drawing back at the house?" Naruto asked

"One, I left because I needed to get stronger. Two, my village likes to stay unknown and three, it's none of your business" I answered 

"Don't you miss your family?" He asked 

"Yes, but I needed to learn to survive on my own because back at home I had servants like maids, butlers, and more. I was never allowed to leave the compound unless one of my older cousins were there or with a servant" I said

"Really? Wait why did you have servants?" He asked

"Because my great great grandmother found the village and because of that my family was the most 'important' clan" I said

"Your respected by your village, so why leave? I wish I was respected by mine" Naruto said

"They respected my clan not me" I responded "can we not speak about this,uzumak?"

"Sure thing sora-chan. So what were you drawing back at the house" he said

"why do you want to know so bad?" I asked

"because I'm curious" he responded 

"Curiosity killed the cat you know" I replied

"Come on, tell me" he begged

"I was drawing the forth hokage" I replied 

"The forth? You've meet him before?" He asked 

"No but my parents did. Him and his wife remind me of you" I said 

"Really how?" he asked

"Well the forth had blond hair and blue eyes just like you" I replied 

"And his wife?" He asked 

'What do I say about her? That she was the nine tails holder? That she was his mother? Medore help!'

'Just talk about their personality, stupid' he replied 

"Well the forth's wife had your personality" I said

"That's it" Naruto asked

"Yeah that's all I remember" I lied 

"Well let's get back to training" he said getting up

"You need to rest, uzumaki" I said

"No, I'm gonna train my butt off if that means I'll be respected by the village" he said

"Midorima" I muttered 

"Who?" Naruto asked

"He was my teacher before I left. I said the same thing to him and he believed me but it seems that I've failed him" I said

"No you didn't, sora-chan" he said

"And how would you know that?" I asked him

"How old were you when you left?" He asked

"Eight" I answered "why?"

"Well you survived five years outside your village" he said

"I guess. Well, let's get back to training" I said getting up, not wanting to speaking about this

"Alright!" Naruto said pumping a fist in the air

I chuckled at this, he reminds me of one of my teammates named Ryuzaki Yagami. Ryuzaki was one of my friends after his brother, Ryuk. Me and Ryuzaki always made fun of Ryuk teasing him about having a huge crush on my sister. 

'Don't forget the pranks you two did together' Midore said

"Alright let's start" I said 

"Can you show me how it's done?" He asked

"Alright" I said doing the hand signs

I felt my charka going to my feet before I quickly charged up the tree, I passed the cuts that Naruto created and stepped on a tree branch high up.

"That's how it's done, Naruto" I said looking down at him from the the branch before jumping off and landing on my feet just like a cat

"Okay let try" Naruto said doing the same hands signs I used before running up the tree "look sora I'm doing it" before falling

"Naruto don't get distracted" I said 

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing just remembering about fighting zabuza soon" I said

"You're really close to zabuza aren't you?" He asked

"Sort of" I said laying down on the grass "me and zabuza talk once and awhile that's all..." 

Naruto's pov  
"Sora-chan?" I said looking over at her to see she was asleep "I guess the two hours of training tired her out."

I thought back of the things sora-chan has said before drifting off to sleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a familiar presence beside me disappear followed by a door opening and closing. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around seeing that suki wasn't there, most people would worry their heads off but I knew what was going on, our little game we play. It was like hide & seek but with a couple of rules the two main rules where, you aren't allowed to ask people where the other is and the second one was find the hinder in this case suki before the clan wakes up to get us for training. 

I quickly got off the bed and walked out the house, suki wouldn't hide in the compound since we already played in here so, she'd be outside. I walked around the village passing a couple of workers, they never cared if I was safe, they gave me a glare before going back to what they were dong, it's been like this ever since I was born. I saw blue hair running, I quickly ran following but stopped when I saw that she disappeared.

"Hey, are you looking for someone?" A five year old girl with blond hair 

I already knew which clan she came from, she was a kith, they hate me more then anyone else. I didn't speak just nodded a yes.

"I'll tell you where she is, but you have to do something for me" she asked

"I can't" I finally spoke 

"Come on please" she said 

"Fine" I said once I thought it over

"Okay, be my friend" she said

Did she just say what I think she said "Why most-no everyone wants me dead"

"Not me" she said

"Fine then" I said

She smiled before getting off the bench she was sitting on then moving it to the side, revealing suki crouched down.

On that day me and suki became friends with the blond girl named Shiemi. But a year later, the kith clan did something no one will ever forget. I was walking to the clubhouse that me, suki and Shiemi go to.

"Sora! Hey" Shiemi said "are you going out with your team today?"

"Yeah, we actually have a mission and I'll come back here afterwards, okay?" I said

"Got it" she said giving a small salute

I played around with her before having to leave, but when I got back from the mission I was surprised at what I saw, the clubhouse was burning, people were standing around just watching the house and then they spoke once they heard a scream.

"Yeah! We did it we killed her" one of them said

"And who might I ask did you kill?" Medorima-sensei asked causing all attention to go on us 

"You, you should be dead" some guy said pointing at me

"What?" I asked in till I realized something "you killed Shiemi" 

My team quickly ran into the house to find Shiemi's lifeless body leaning against the wall.

"Is she gone, sensei?" Ruyk asked

"Yes kids, she's gone" he replied 

"No you were supposed to die. You did this on purpose, you told her to stay here knowing about this didn't you?" Shiemi's father, Erin said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt

"Put her down, Erin " My grandfather said coming behind him "my granddaughter had nothing to do with this, she was out on a mission the whole time"

"Of course you'll say that" Erin said dropping me on the ground

"Oh really now, well because you did go against every rule in this village then you must face the consequences" My grandfather, Isamu said

"Yeah like what?" Erin said 

I noticed that everyone that was standing with Erin now showed fear, they knew not to go against Isamu since he is the kage.

"For burning property, killing someone from your own bloodline and trying to hurt someone from my bloodline. You and the ones that helped in this stupidity will all be shunned, is that understood?" He said

"But half of the people in this are my clan members" Erin said "please sir do not do this to my clan"

"My choice has been made. Anbus get the body ready for a funeral, team six, please come with me" he said walking out 

The rest of the team followed him but on the way passing others. "it's your fault, sora" "your worthless, sora" "spoiled brat" 

All of a sudden I'm being shaken.

"Sora-chan wake up your having a nightmare" a voice said

I quickly opened my eyes to see naruto hovering over me, we're still in the forest.

"U-uzamaki?" I said

"You had a nightmare. You were tossing and turning" he said 

(Okay I know that wasn't a nightmare more like a memory)

"Oh, thanks for waking me, uzamaki" I said sitting up " we should get to the house"

"Yeah come on" he said 

We both got up and walked to the house in total silence, it seemed naruto knew that I didn't what to talk about the nightmare. Each step I took felt as if I was walking back in the house while it was burning.

"Tomorrow is the day we fight zabuza right, uzamaki?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied

"You ready for it?" I asked

"No not really. He's older, stronger and he has more experience" Naruto responded 

"Your right but even the most strongest person alive has a weakness" I stated 

*Next day*

Everyone in team seven were awake but naruto.

"So we're not gonna wake up the uzamaki?" Sora asked she would never admit it but she was worried, worried she might not make it out of this

"Naruto needs his rest from all that training. Sora you should stay and get some rest as well" Kakashi said

"No I'm fine, Kakashi" sora responded placing her katana on her back

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked them

The three nodded their heads 'yes'. Team seven minus naruto walked out the house, sora and Sakura stood by tazuna while Kakashi covered him from the front Sasuke covered him by the back. Once they reached the bridge they saw people collapsed on the ground, causing sora to smirk.

"It seems zabuza showed up. I would have thought he chickened out" sora mocked

"And why would I knowing I get to face the copy ninja and the Akatsuki princess herself" zabuza said reveling himself, a bunch of other clones, and haku 

*skipping some fighting parts*  
Haku had knocked out Sasuke causing Naruto to lose it, orange chakra covered Naruto's crouching body. Sora was badly injured since she would fight zabuza for a bit and then go back to haku, right now her and Naruto stood in front of haku which was talking about being zabuza's tool.

"You know what I mean, sora. Your pain's tool" haku said

"Sora don't believe him, I don't know who this pain person is but your not his tool" Naruto said to the silent sora

"No Naruto, he's right I'm pain's tool and who ever stands in his way I'll destroy them. And right now haku stands in the way" sora said before charging at haku 

*skiping more parts*  
Zabuza and haku were gone, haku was killed first since he went to save zabuza and zabuza he had been injured by gato and his men. Sora walked up to zabuza, who still had a bit of life left in him.

"You lived a good life zabuza" Sora said "are you alright with this ending?"

"The real question is will you be alright?" he spoke

"I'll be fine knowing this is how it ends and just so you know I wish for the best for you and haku" she said

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo" zabuza said taking his final breath 

Sora closed her eyes giving a sigh, opening her eyes saying "I'll miss you, too" lifting her head when she felt something drop on her, it was snowing.

Team seven made a grave for zabuza and haku. Since sora was weak from the fight Sasuke had to carry her, well Naruto was supposed to but Sasuke had beaten him to it.

'Midore quit it' Sore yelled 'shut up! Let me sleep'

'No! Don't go to sleep!' Midore yelled slamming his tails again at the metal bars

'Agh! What is it?! Why are you acting like this?!' Sora yelled again

'Get up! Now!' Medore yelled back

Sora got up, letting him control her. Medore took her to the roof of a building were there was a boy sitting there.

'This is why your-' Sora said before being interpreted by sand rushing to her

She quickly dodged it. She looked around trying to find where the sand had come from, but only finding the boy.

'Sora that's him' Medore said

'Who? Medore who the hell is he?' Sora asked

'The one tails bearer he comes from the sand. You see the sand well, He uses the sand to protect himself' Medore answered 

Sora nodded before speaking to the one tails "So this is the so called defense sand"

"How do you know about this sand?" He asked 

"Let me go and I'll tell you" she said 

It took awhile but the sand retreated, sora eyed the sand watching it go in to the gourd. Sora walked towards him sitting beside him.

"How did you know about my sand?" He asked

"Why answer to someone I don't know" sora said with a smirk 

"Gaara" he said

"The name's sora. And to answer your question, my parents had went to suna and they were told about it" she lied

After a bit of talking later, Sora and gaara seemed like long lost friends and while they spoke Medore stayed quiet every once in awhile he would give a remark at whatever gaara said.

"Well gaara it was...great meeting you but I must get some sleep since I have a mission in the morning" Sora said standing up "shouldn't you get some sleep as will?"

"No I'll be fine" gaara said giving sora a side ways glance

Sora gave a small sigh before speaking "Alright then. See you then" 

But before she could move gaara had done something unexpected, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Um... Sorry about that" he said 

"I-it's nothing really" Sora said

Sora quickly jumped from rooftops until she got back to the house. 

'Why did you want me to meet him?' she asked 'what was so great about meeting him?'

'Like I said he's the one tailed bearer. Your mission might be to get information on the nine tails but why not go back to the hideout with twice as much of information' Medore replied 

Sora didn't speak just gave a small nodded before laying on the bed letting sleep take over and ignoring Medore asking her about that kiss.

*later*  
After our mission, Sakura had tried and failed to get alone time with Sasuke. Then this kid named konohamaru ran into a guy from the sand.

"Kankuro let him go" a girl with four pigtails said

"Let konohamaru go" Naruto said

Then all of a sudden a small pebble hit kankuro's wrist. We all turned our heads towards the source which was none other than the duck haired genin, Uchiha Sasuke.

Soon a voice spoke.

"Kankuro stop or I'll kill you" the voice that came from gaara

I gave a faint smirk when I saw the shocked look on sasuke's face, he didn't even realize that gaara was there. After awhile of talking Sakura asked what gaara and his siblings they were doing here.

"What have you been living under a rock or something?" The blonde girl named temari said

"They're here for the chuunin exams, just like everyone else" I explained 

"Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked

"Genin take it to became chuunin" I explained again 

"At Least someone here knows about it" temari said before starting to walk off with her two brothers 

"Hey, you with the gourd what's your name?" Sasuke asked

"Me? Gaara of the sand" gaara said than looked over to me "hello again, sora" 

Then they left.

"How do you know him?" Sakura asked me

I couldn't control the blush the crept to my face when I remembered what happened that night, I turned my head to hide it but sadly Sasuke saw it and he pulled me to one of the training grounds.

"Why are you blushing? What did you two do?" Sasuke asked 

The minute he had pulled me away the blush had disappeared and I gave him a glare.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Sasuke" I said 

"You were blushing, sora. Tell me what you two did to make you blush like that?" Sasuke asked 

"We just talked, Sasuke. Quit acting like your my mother because I know I didn't leave my village just to have you question me" I said walking away 

While walking I bumped into gaara.

"Hey gaara. What's up?" I asked

"Nothing much. I saw what happened, I'm sorry about that" he said

"It's okay really. He's just like that" I said

We talked for awhile and said our goodbyes. Walking around a bit more before having to go to the bridge kakashi said to meet at, I noticed four people that looked really familiar.

"So haru-sensei you guys came for the exams?" I asked

"Sora! W-what're you doing here?" One of haru-sensei's students kaoru asked

"Akatsuki sent me here for a mission" I said

Kaoru was related to haru's other students Kira and Misa nanase. Kira wasn't born with that name, her mother married her stepfather. For some unknown reason most of the cannibals in Kira's family had decided to eat their own, her father was eaten by one, the yagami and phantom clan had to kill some of them leaving Kira, her four other siblings and their mother.

"It's great to see you, sora" Misa said

I nodded before speaking "so how's the village like?"

"They're making the academy harder than before" Kira said "hey do you think there'll be any cannibals in the exams?"

"I'm sure your the only one" I said

"Hey! I'm only half cannibal" Kira said 

Kira and her twin sister Misaki are half cannibals while her three older brothers and mother are full cannibals. The rest of the Nanase clan are vegetarians. 

"Who else is here?" I asked

"Team 12" haru-sensei said

"That's the kids that are related to Shiemi, right sensei?" Misa asked

"Yeah. Sora will you be participating in the chuunin exams?" Haru-sensei asked

"Maybe maybe not. I got to see if my new "sensei" placed me and my "team" in the exams" I said grabbing a dango without them knowing "speaking of, I got to meet up with them"

"See ya" they said

"See ya" I said walking away waiting for them to notice 

"Hey no fair" kaoru said

I gave a faint smile, it's been six years already (she's thirteen now). 

'You missed them?' Medore asked

'Yeah. Anyway do you know if kakashi entered us in the chuunin exams?' I asked

'Yeah. You want to fight the kith siblings?' Medore asked

'Their own father killed Shiemi and then he had the guts to blame me' I said

When I got there kakashi and the others were already there and like Medore had said kakashi entered team seven in the exams. Even if I was a chuunin back at my village, it would be extremely difficult for the others and me since I can't show off.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are walking in the building were the chuunin exams are being held, we just got to the second floor when we heard talking.

"Come on let us in" someone said

I saw someone with a bowl haircut on the ground than heard a different voice speck "Is someone as talentless as you really planning to take the chunin exam? Why bother"

"Bunch of wet-behind the ears snotnoses"

"You said it!"

By now I was getting irritated with these two. 

'Talentless?! Snotnosed?! Tsk they have no idea how wrong they are' I thought 

A girl with two buns, probably the bowl's teammate, spoke "Please we're begging you...let us in" 

She stepped a bit closer only to get knocked down. In the crowd I heard someone say "That's just cruel"

"What did you say? You miss understood"

"We're just trying to spare you. The chunin exam is incredibly difficult. We should know we've failed three times so far"

"There are people who made it, than immediately gave up being shinobi. Others who ended up crippled. Some reduced to vegetables. We've seen it all!"

"Besides that, Chunin are cell commanders they lead their units, the responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulders. And you little punks have the nerve to apply?"

"We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand"

"That sounds good in theory. But you'd better let me through and drop the genjustu you've created while you're at it" Sasuke said giving the to ninjas a smirk "I have business on the third floor"

"What's he talking about?"

"Who knows?"

"So you figured it out?" The shinobi said to Sasuke

"It was easy right, Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it" Sasuke said 

"Huh?" Sakura asked 

'Seriously? Me and Sasuke were probably the first to notice not sakura'

"You're the most analytical and the best in our team at understanding the art of genjustu" Sasuke said giving her a wink

"Of course I noticed it. Obviously we're still on the second floor" Sakura said gaining a "of course" from Naruto

Soon the genjustu was released showing the number 201 instead of 301. 

"Not bad but just seeing through it isn't enough" the guy said throwing a kick sasuke's way

Sasuke smirked and kicked but was then stopped by the genin with the bowl haircut. 

'Impressive. He's incredibly fast. He perceived the attack patterns on both sides and planted himself in the middle of both kicks. Is it even possible?' I thought 

"Hey" his other teammate said "That's not what we agreed! You're the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves" 

'Sora! Those eyes! He's a hyuuga!' Medore said

'A hyuuga? Tsk and I though I was gonna be bored during the exams' I responded smirking 

"B...But" he started until he saw Sakura 

'His bruises already healed?!'

He walked towards me and Sakura "Hi, my name is rock lee. You're Sakura, right?"

I smirked, I had a feeling of were this was going.

"Will you go out with me? I promise to protect you with my life" lee said

And Sakura bluntly said no.

"Hey, you?" The hyuuga said to Sasuke "What's your name?"

And there goes an angry Naruto.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first" he replied 

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old?" Hyuuga asked 

'Tsk what is this 20 questions?' Medore said

"I don't have to tell you a thing" Sasuke said turning away from him

After a bit, we were finally off. Well Sakura was pulling Naruto and Sasuke and I was walking behind them.

"Hey, you with the scowl...wait up" lee's voice said

"What is it?" Sasuke said

All of a sudden, Medore started laughing.

'Oi! What's so funny?' I asked

'Lee didn't use Sasuke's name but Sasuke still knew lee was talking about him' Medore explained 

Medore's reaction was my reaction when I saw that part. （＾∇＾）

"You and me. Here and now... Want to fight?" Lee said

"You want to fight me here and now?" Sasuke asked 

Lee responded with a "yes" before jumping in front of us

"My name is Rock Lee. Among sticklers, etiquette requires one to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another...Uchiha Sasuke"

"Huh so you know who I was all along" Sasuke replied 

Lee than got into his stance "I'm calling you out!! I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques...against the last surviving member of your legendary clan. And besides" Lee looked over at Sakura and winked

That caused Sakura to freak out and me and Medore to chuckle, well I was chuckling. I looked over at Naruto. He's angry over Sasuke again. The minute Sasuke started talking again, I looked his way.

"So you're challenging me, even knowing my lineage? In other words, you're a fool. So dog-brow...Do you really want to learn...What it means to be an Uchiha?" Sasuke said 

"Absolutely! Now you'll get the proof you require, Guy-sensei" Lee said 

"Hold up!" Naruto cut in "Let me handle dog-brow. He'll be toasted. Just give me five minutes" 

"I have no interest in fighting you. Only Uchiha" Lee said 

"Story of my freakin life. It's "Sasuke this" and "Sasuke that" till I can puke" Naruto said charging out Lee

After Naruto got his ass serviced to him by Lee, Sasuke decided to go too.

"Mark my words...none of you will beat me. I...am the greatest fighter among all the junior ninja in this village!" Lee said

"This could be fun, I accepte your challenge" Sasuke said 

Let's just say, Sasuke got his ass serviced to him too. Right now we were talking with Lee's sensei.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth, all of you are full of it" he said

'He could be lee's father!' Medore and I said

"He's got the big eyebrows yet!"

"They're almost alive!"

We kept on going until Lee spoke.

"H-Hey! Don't try to make fun of Guy-sensei!" Lee said

"Oh shut up! I don't even know what to make of all the freaks who keep popping in here!" Naruto yelled

Lee was going to respond but was called by Guy. Guy hit him and than apologized, they spoke for a while and the whole time they were talking my so called teammates were too. Until a more interesting topic came up...Kakashi.

"By the way...how is kakashi?" Guy asked us

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" I asked cringing at the sensei part

"Do I know him?" He said "I should say so. We're arch-rivals" appearing right behind us

After a bit of talking, we finally left. We spoke to kakashi for a bit before entering the room. And the minute I stepped foot in that room I felt very familiar chakra. I looked around the room and saw Kira and her team but I also saw Kira glare over at a current part of the room. I followed her gaze and gave a glare too. What Kira and I were glaring at was none other than team 12. The same people related to Erin Kith, Shiemi's father.

"Sasuke! Where've you been cutie?" Ino said hugging Sasuke "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting, seeing you again after all this time"

I backed up a little knowing where this would go.

"Ino, you pig!! Get your hooves off Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

"Hello to you to Sakura. Still hoping the big mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet" Ino replied 

'Agh can't these two ever shut up!' Medore yelled

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled back

'Tsk Sakura is the only one yelling' Medore said

"Why don't you three save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking this test? Go die, okay?" Shikamaru said walking up to us with Choji 

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges!" Naruto said

"Stop calling us that!" Choji said

"What a pain in the butt" Shikamaru said

"Gonna make Sasuke mine! Bleh" Ino said pulling a face

"Hey! There you are!" Kiba said "Looks the gangs all here"

"Including you...Unfortunately" Shikamaru said

"So...I guess all three of this year's newbie trios decided to apply?" Kiba said

I zoned out a little until I heard a new voice.

"Would you guys...do us all a favor and shut up" someone with white hair said

'Sora don't let your guard down with this one! I don't trust him. He could be as bad as him' Medore said

"Name's Kabuto" Kubuto said "You kids need to open your eyes"

"Why?" Sakura asked

Kabuto than showed us his cards. At that point I had went over to Kira and her team. Sasuke asked for him to show current type of cards asking for probably Garra and Lee but the third name he said almost made me want to stab him.

"-And Sora Phantom" Sasuke said

"What she's our teammate Sasuke" Naruto said

"We hardly know here anymore. Ever since we got back from the land of waves she's been acting differently" Sasuke explained 

"Sora go stop Sasuke before its...Tsk she's already gone" I heard kaoru say

Before Kabuto could show Sasuke my card, I used a fire style jutsu to burn it.

"Don't you ever try that again, Sasuke" I said

After a bit of Kabuto's mouth running he said something about the sound village. Kaoru motioned over to a team from...the sound.

'Dammit! He told us to shut up but he needed to too!' I said

'Tsk so what! Like I said there's something bad about him' Medore said

After a while a group of Anubis showed up.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" the scarred man said

'Tsk he should be sorry' I said

'Ha you sound like Sasori' Medore said

"My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chef examiner for the first part of the exam" he said than he pointed over to us. "You...the kids from the sound! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start!...Or do you want to be disqualified?" 

"Sorry sir...it's our first exam and we a little carried away" one of them said 

'A little?! Yeah sure and Sakura is a little annoying' Medore said sarcastically 

"Is that so? Then it's high time someone laid down some ground rules" he said "From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer....and even if the permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got it?"

'Forbidden? Then what's the point of taking the chunin exams?' Medore said 'I mean what's the point if no one gets hurt?'

'Just shut up, Medore' I said

Once we got into our signed seats, he gave us more rules. The rules didn't really matter to me and Medore but the last one got to me and Medore the most.

"If one of us gets caught cheating we're all out of here. This isn't good" I said

"Hey sora calm down" Elijah kith said 

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone" I said

'Wait. He said If we get caught were disqualified' Medore said once we started having difficulties 

'Yeah so?' I asked

'He never said we couldn't cheat' Medore told me

And as soon as Medore finished it had clicked. 

~Flashback~  
A nine year old sora walked into pain's office. Pain sat at his desk, Konan stood beside him and the others were lined up near the wall.

"You called for me" She spoke

"Yes. In your village did you ever take the chunin exams?" Pain asked her receiving a nod "how did you take them?"

"Aren't the chunin exams the same for everyone?" Deidara asked

"No it isn't. For other villages they are but for mine it's completely different. We are giving chunin level tasks that we should complete before our deadline" Sora explained 

"Well the chunin exams in the other villages are a little more difficult than that. There's the first exam, the written exam, were you must find answers for current questions. The questions are quite difficult but I'll tell you something" pain said "a way you can pass it is by..."

~Flashback~End~  
'By cheating' I said 

I moved my head a bit so that my hair would cover my eyes a little. I quickly activated my clan's Kekkei Genkai, the devil's eye.  [Picture]

'Be careful with those eyes, sora. You're only on the fourth stage' Medore said

'I know but it only should start acting up once I get towards the last stage of the devil's eye' I reasoned 

The devil's eye, a Kekkei Genkai with the abilities of the byakugan, rinnegan, and finally the sharingan. But using these eyes could causes a bunch of health problems. The seventh stage, the last stage, is were these problems start. 

There's a 50% chance that on the seventh stage the user will be getting sick which than leads to a 50% chance they might pass away because of the sickness. Sometimes it skips the sickness and leads straight to death. It maybe a combination of three different Kekkei Genkais but it has its own abilities, the ability to control who ever or what ever the user wishes to control. 

The second ability is being able to tell what's someone's name is. I haven't been using it often but I'm only on the fourth stage, were the user uses sharingan. Two stages of mostly byakugan, two of sharingan, one of rinnegan, one stage for its own abilities and the last stage are using each one at the same time. 

I quickly scanned the room and locked on to someone who was in front of Elijah. My now neon pink eyes followed the movement of the person's pencil, I wrote down each word that they wrote down. Once I got the nine questions down I deactivated the devil's eye, turned my paper over and leaned against my chair closing my eyes. 

'Now we just got to wait for the last question to be given' Medore said 

I said nothing but turned my eyes slightly towards the window, seeing a crow. 

I smirked turned my attention back to the paper 'they're watching over me? Well I guess I really have to try' 

~Flashback~  
Sora walked into the house being met by Kisame and Itachi. 

"Oh what's up you two?" Sora said 

"We should be asking you that" Itachi said "what's been happening here? The chunin exams are going to start in a couple of months"

"Mhm...Yeah I know. And I'm guessing that the chunin exams aren't an excuse for showing off?" Sora said

"No it doesn't, little blue" Kisame said using one of her nicknames

Kisame and the other Akatsuki minus Itachi, pain, and Kakuzu had multiple nicknames for sora. She also had nicknames for them too. 

"That isn't fair. Come on sharky can't you reason with pain?" Sora asked

She was also the only person not counting Konan who could call pain by pain. 

"No can do, blue. Leader gave you strict orders and that goes for all of us to. I mean it's not safe for us to show up in villages that we're not allied with" Kisame said 

"Fine" sora said "Oi! Itachi when can I go back to the hideout? I'm getting bored here" 

"You're getting bored or is it that you want to break up with my brother?" Itachi said

"...Both"she responded 

Itachi nodded "I will ask leader once me and Kisame get back" 

Sora gave Itachi a  'Hn' before walking off to get a scroll "Here is last year's report on the nine tails"

Itachi took the scroll than left with Kisame. 

~End~  
I looked over at Kira, sitting on my left. 

'Kira found out' Medore said when we saw Kira's Kekkei Genkai  [Picture]

Kira and Misaki are the only two with these eyes. That's partly way me and Kira are friends, we're both prodigies in our clans. Misa and kaoru's clan don't have a Kekkei Genkai but that doesn't mean they aren't powerful.

Anyway once we got the 10th and final question me and Kira saw the numbers of weaklings walking out. 

"Wow so many "Genins" couldn't take it" she whispered 

"Tsk I swear to jashin the Uzumaki scared me a little" I said

"Jashin? That a new thing the Akatsuki taught you?" Kira asked getting up from her seat saying the Akatsuki softly 

"You could say that. Hidan taught me that sort of stuff" I explained 

Kira nodded before we started walking out the room.

"...You know sora...everyone misses you back home. Will you ever come back?" Kira said looking up at ceiling for a bit before turning her gaze to me

"...I don't know if I'll ever come back" I said "I'll let fate decide that for once"

Kira laughed "Fate? I thought you said fate was for suckers?"

Not liking her laughing at me I pushed her a bit "Shut up for once Kira"

The people around us thought we were probably fighting but this is just how we are. 

"Yo sora. Do you and Medore know where the second exam is?" Misa asked who was walking behind us

"All I can tell you is that it involves a forest" I said


	8. Chapter 8

Gonna skip some parts. All you need to know is that Orochimaru showed up. Naruto and Sora were in the snake. Sora tried and obviously failed to kill Orochimaru. Sora soon finds out Orochimaru's reason in being there (Sasuke) so following what Itachi said, she tried saving Sasuke from getting the curse mark but fails. Sakura not being able to grab all three of her teammates, leaves the unconscious Sora in the forest with an injury on her stomach and back and takes Sasuke and Naruto somewhere else. Now on with it! （≧∇≦）

Sora woke up moaning out in pain. 

'Dammit Orochimaru hits harder than ever. I'm surprised that Snake could take him and his minion down' Sora thought 

Sora looked around 'So they left? Good I can't have them around right now. Fuck teamwork, I work by myself' Sora got up slowly, stretching.

'Sora you're all healed up but try not to go all out' Medore said

Sora said nothing but walked off towards a team. When she got closer, she noticed Misa silently sleeping on her summoning panda. Sora was gonna turn around but stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" Karou said

"Karou relax its just me" Sora said coming out

"Tch and why would we believe that?" Kira said standing up

"Because Kira I am the only person here that isn't part of your clan that knows some of your deepest secrets" Sora responded 

"It really is sora I'm not getting any unfamiliar Charka from her. Not to mention I can sense part of Medore's Charka there and no one on earth can get that Charka but her" Misa explained waking up observing me " Sora you're injured. What happened?"

Sora was about to respond but felt a light buzz sound coming from her finger. When sora noticed it had came from the Akatsuki ring, she summoned the hologram like figure of zetsu.

"Zetsu? What do you want?" Sora asked

"Where are you? You should be in konoha. Not here" Zetsu said

"Hm? What're you talking about plant boy. I am in Konoha. I'm re-taking the chunin exams" Sora said with boredom

"Oh well after the chunin exams you'll be returning back to the hideout so break up with Sasuke before than" Zetsu said 

"What?! You're dating Uchiha Sasuke as an the last Uchiha that's in Konoha! Sora that's-" Kira yelled

"Kira that's enough. Are you trying to cause other genins to find us? Look the only reason I'm dating Sasuke is cause one he asked me out and two is cause Itachi told me to" Sora said 

"That's all? It's just some little trick? You're not really in "love" with him? No real feelings involved?" Karou asked

"Yeah that's all, just me tricking him. In this so called relationship me and Uchiha have no real feelings involved well for my part there is no feelings" Sora said 

"Sora do you have this year's report?" Zetsu asked

"No I'm still writing it, I'll give it later" Sora said

"Alright then. Stay safe and don't die on us" Zetsu said

"Me? Die by these genins? Have at least some faith in me, Zetsu" Sora said

Soon the hologram disappeared leaving Sora and team Haru.

"So you and Uchiha?" Kira asked with a hint of sarcasm 

"Fuck off, Nanase" Sora glared

"Haha I'm kidding but seriously are you even going to try?" Kira asked

"5%" Sora said 

"Five percent? What'd you mean?" Misa asked

"I'll try only five percent. Giving a hundred percent is to much effort" Sora said cracking her fingers

"And if you do give a hundred percent than you'd end up killing someone" Kira smirked 

"You know me so well, Nanase" Sora replied 

"Well of course I do, I'd be a trouble childhood friend if I didn't, Phantom" Kira said

"Do any of you feel that?" Misa said

"Feel what, Misa?" Karou asked

Misa and Kira were the only two able to sense charka so it wasn't a shocker when Karou couldn't.

"Sora you feel it to right?" Kira asked

"Sasuke woke up" was all Sora said before dashing off

The three "Genins" quickly chased after Sora wondering what she meant be "Sasuke woke up" because well it wasn't everyday something like this happens. Kira soon realized what happened. Her stepfather had told her about what happened to Sora when she got that curse mark.

'So Orochimaru went after Sasuke? Probably because Sora was rescued and the other experiments possibly died. But what's so special about him?' Kira thought 'he's just an Uchiha...An Uchiha! That power obsessed snake! Oops shouldn't say snake'

"Sora does this have anything to do with the curse mark you have?" Kira asked even though she knew the answer 

"Hai it seems Orochimaru wants Sasuke because of the power and because he could help Sasuke with his idiotic revenge on Itachi" Sora explained 

The three nodded and speeding up the pace since everyone knows what the curse mark could do.

'It gives you so much power and that's the good part but than it becomes a burden. The pain is always there. It doesn't stop until you use it but sometimes you don't even know your using it. Even if you do it's to late because you've already killed so many people' Sora thought 

'Que quote, with great power comes with-' Medore said

'Great responsibility. I know Medore since I deal with you and the curse mark and you're already enough to deal with' Sora said 

Sora ignored Medore and picked up the pace before stopping on a branch.

"Where's Sasuke?" Karou asked

"There" Sora said pointing down

There was Sasuke walking closer to a team from the sound. He then broke an arm from one of them but before Sasuke could do anything else Sakura stopped him.

"Aw boo. She ruined it" Kira whined "Sora order him to keep going"

"Even thought I'm upset that it ended so soon, I think it's about time we get down there" Sora said patting Kira's shoulder "but don't worry we have one more exam to do and I assure you this will entertain you and me"

"It better because I'm bored here" Kira whined again

"Kira you're supposed to be a prodigy but you're whining? Shame on you" Sora joked

"Oi! Just because I'm a prodigy doesn't mean I can't-" Kira stopped when someone yelled

"Sora is that you?" Sakura yelled

"Yes it's me, well me and a couple of others" Sora said jumping down with the others 

"so you guys alright?" Karou asked

"Wait you were watching us?" Ino asked

"Only tell the end. Oh yeah, Uchiha that was impressive" Karou said "but the was mostly curse mark power not your power"

"So all of you know?" Sasuke asked

"Sora ran off and we followed. Misa over hear sensed odd chraka and Sora explained what had happened to you" Kira explained "I never would have thought he would be so desperate for another...nevermind"

"Hm?" Sakura asked "what were you saying?"

"It's was thing Sakura. Kira was speaking out of turn" Sora glared over at Kira, who returned it

Time skip  
We were all lined up since so many of us passed we had to take the preliminary exam to cut out the number of teams that made it. Sora and Kira waited for the two names to be shown. Soon they were up, Sora Phantom vs Raina Kith.

'Well well this is gonna be fun. Raina is probably blinded by her father's lies and Sora...hm?' Kira thought glazing at Sora 'no expression? Oh it's gonna be easy for you right Sora? An easy win, either way you look at it and Sora comes out the victor'

Up on the screen, read two names Kith Raina vs Phantom Sora. The two girls walked up watching the teams walk up to the stands. Sora was about to turn towards Raina but then Alice, Raina's sensei, came up to her. 

"Sora" Alice said "Try your best. But hold back a little, okay?"

"Telling a phantom to hold back is telling them to not try at all" Sora replied 

"Try and win but don't try to kill her" Alice said walking up to the stands

'Try to win but don't try to kill? How am I gonna do that?!' Sora asked herself 'My clan lives on killing!'

'Today you can't though' Medore remained her

'Tsk, I know that Medore! Quit reminding me' I said

'Quit? I haven't even started' Medore teased

"Are you two ready?" The jounin asked

Both girls agreed. The jounin than told them to start. But before either moved, Sora spoke.

"Raina. If you value your life than forfeit" Sora said

"Forfeit? Why would I? If forfeit than that means-" Raina said

"It means that you aren't strong enough? That you can't and never will defeat a Phantom? If you're going to say either of those than you are correct because there is a reason why my clan is more powerful" Sora said "no one can defeat a Phantom. And trying to get your clan's rank back will not work because-"

"Because you caused my sister's death and that's enough reason to fight you" Raina said throwing a bunch of kunais

"When will you open your eyes and realize that I had nothing to do with her death?" Sora said dodging the kunais "and you should work on your aim because this is how your supposed to do it" 

Sora through her set of kunais and none of them missed the target, Raina. Soon the two started fighting.

'She really is a prodigy. Her movements show anbu potential. Every time a kunai hits Raina, it's as if it's entertainment' Alice thought

'She's living up to her name' Haru thought

The founder of the Yamakure village had two kids, one boy and one girl. The boy was named Sora and was an amazing ninja. He was always entertained when fighting others. He believed that they were nothing but toys for his enjoyment. So when Sora was named after him, she instantly had to be a prodigy as well but no one believed that she would believe the things he did. But now Sora and him have the same thinking, humans are nothing but toys for them.

Haru and Midorima never wanted Sora to think that way but now Haru knew it was to late. 

'Sora, your spots changed. You're now standing in front of the darkness but don't enter. You use to be in the middle of both dark and light but why? Why are you walking away from the light and stopping in front of the darkness? Don't pass that spot. Don't move closer. Back away from the darkness' Haru begged

'Sora? Are you giving up? Giving up on humanity? Is that hatred to much for you?' Misa thought 'Do you believe that human beings are nothing but a..a nuisance?'

'You're falling again, Sora. But think of Snake, he was there to stop you from falling, from walking closer to the dark side' Kira thought 'Now I get it. Snake is like your anchor, stopping you from moving but without your anchor, without Snake you can move freely. But why walk towards there? Suki isn't there. I'm not there. Snake's not there either' 

Raina's Pov  
'Dammit! How? How come nothing's stopping her? She's not using medore or the devil's eye. So how come I can't-' 

My thoughts were cut short when an exploding pouch came towards me. 

"Raina this is your last chance to forfeit" Sora said

'I'm getting crashed by her so maybe I should. No! That's what's she wants! An easy win!' I thought

"No way Sora! Wait a second you want me to forfeit because...because you don't want to disappoint Snake" I said

But when those words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it. Sora-no everyone in her clan has that trigger.

Sora closed her eyes and I knew what came next. She was thinking of the situation. Thinking of which one to use. Before I could even think about my next attack, Sora charged at me. When I looked at her eyes all I could see was the look of murder. I quickly moved out the way because I knew if I didn't than this fight would finish with Sora standing over my corpse. 

'Think. Think. Right now I have a slim chance of winning but when and if Sora reaches for the katana that's stripped on her back, it's over, I've lost. I've lost both the fight and my life' I thought

Sora than used fire jutsu and burned my left hand. 

'Shit! Now I won't be able to do much' I thought

I tried using explosives but Sora dodged all of them.

'It's as if she's predicting every one of my moves' I thought 'My chakra it's ruining out already?!'

Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground in pain while Sora stands above me. Before I had fallen unconscious I saw Sora move the katana that had been removed from its place. 

'That's it. I'm going to die here. By Sora?' I thought

Third person   
"And the winner is...Sora Phantom" the jounin said

But Alice knew this wasn't over yet. Alice quickly grabbed Sora's wrist stopping her from harming Raina any further.

"Sora you said you'd hold back" Alice said to the struggling Sora

"Shut up! She-" Sora said

"I know but calm down. You've already won" Alice told her

"Alice! Look closely at her" Haru said coming down 

When Alice looked at Sora, she noticed the curse mark activating itself. 

'She's letting her anger take over causing the curse mark to active' Alice thought

Soon Alice also noticed Sora wasn't struggling anymore. Sora had fallen asleep. 

'Her chakra ran out?' Alice wondered

Haru grabbed Sora from Alice and started walking out.

"Sensei! Is Sora alright?" Karou asked

"She'll be fine. Focus on the exams" Haru said

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"Do you know about her seals?" Alice asked when she got back, she revived a nod from team seven "well Sora had gotten angry and will this is what happens"

"Just because she was angry someone almost lost a life?" Ino butted in

"Not just that she was angry but because Raina wasn't thinking and had brought her cousin into the conversation" Alice explained "everyone from Sora's clan has different triggers but one that they all have is bringing up Snake phantom. He passed away when Sora was four. They all valued him. Sora became this way because she blamed herself for his death"

"That was Sora full strength than?" Sakura asked

"No that was only half no less than half of her strength" Elijah said

"Than if she were to use all her strength?" Ino asked

'She'd be unstoppable' Orochimaru thought smirking 'she didn't even need to use any of the seals on her'

Somewhere in Konoha  
Haru placed Sora down on the hospital bed, he knew Sora hated hospitals but she needed to stay here.

"You won Sora but you were so close to killing someone" Haru said to the sleeping Sora 

Sora's breathing was steadier than it was before but Haru knew that Sora still was recovering from the fight. Medore also had something to do with Sora's breathing, he was healing her from the inside even though Sora hardly took any damage during that fight.

Back to the exams  
After Sasuke had went, two other names were placed on the borad. Kira Nanase vs Ava Kith.

"This is my lucky day" Kira said "not only do I get to see Sora's fight against Raina but now I have my turn to go against a kith"

'Oh no, Kira and Sora both hate the kith clan so having them fight Kiths was the worst decision they can make' Misa thought

Misa wasn't wrong. When both girls found out about who caused their late friend's death, they started hating them to no end. Nanase and Phantoms now had two clans they hated. Uchiha and Kiths.


	9. Chapter 9

Nanase Kira vs Kith Ava was on the screen. And once those names were placed on the board, both girls walked down the stairs. They faced each other but before anything could happen Kira raised her hand.

"I forfeit" She said

At these words her team stood shocked, Kira was just as strong as Sora and she'd be able to win with no effort.

"What? Why" Ava asked

"Because I could beat you easily. Oh and if I win-Which I will-I might have to fight sora and I can't have that" Kira said "Me and Sora made a promise, when me and sora are sixteen years old. Also I think it'd be fun to watch you two fight if it comes to it" 

Kira smirked when she saw the horrified Ava. 'Tsk, Ava is afraid to fight sora? This is gonna be interesting'

Up on the stands, Ava's team started getting worried. If Ava fights Sora than Ava might or might not be killed. Kira gave a ninety degree bow before walking up to the stands, standing beside her team. 

"The winner is Ava Kith" 

After the rest of the genins went, Ava and the other winners went to find out who they were going to fight for the final exams. When Ava looked for her name and the one she was fighting, Ava almost had a heart attack.

Soon Ava and her team walked into Sora's hospital room, seeing they weren't the only ones that wanted to see sora.

"H-Hey Sora...we need to tell you something about the exams" Ava said 

"Is this about you having to fight me in the last part of the exam? Because if it is than I also need to tell you something" Sora said

"How did you?...You told her?!" 

"Well duh. I need some entertainment around here. I'm Sora's best friend for a reason. We both enjoy seeing other people's reactions to current things" Kira said "and you reacted the same way we thought, scared"

"Ava" Sora said

"Y-Yes?" Ava stuttered

"I might have given your sister a chance to forfeit but that does not mean that I'll do the same for you. If you do forfeit than I will not hesitate to murder you" Sora said

"What? Why? Sora, if Ava doesn't want to and values her life than you can't force her" Elijah said

"This might be your only chance to get your clan back to it's spot and not be shunned anymore" Kira said "but it's your choice"

"She has no choice, does she, Sora?" Elijah asked

"No she doesn't and don't worry Alice-sensei I'll behave this time" Sora smirked

'That smirk. It can't be. Has she already seen what the darkness can do? The power it can give. Sora's acting like...like an S-ranked kounchi, soon she'd have a bounty on her head' Alice thought

"Hey sensei? How's Raina doing?" Misa asked

Alice didn't know if Misa actually cared or not, the way Misa spoke made it sound like she was worried but her eyes shined with mischief.

"She's okay. She needs to stay hospitalized for two months" Alice said earning a snicker from Sora

"So that's how bad I injured her? And if you wouldn't have stopped me I would have killed her?" Sora said "that's-"

"Sora-chan! How are you feeling?" Naruto said barged in

"I'm fine Naruto. How'd you do in the exams?" Sora asked

"I passed! I'm going against a hyuuga. And I'm gonna win, believe it" Naruto replied 

"I don't believe it" Karou said "he's a hyuuga for crying out loud. You won't stand a chance with him"

"You mean neji? Hyuuga Neji? Sorry to burst your bubble but hyuuga's gonna crush you" Elijah said "don't you think, Sora?"

"They're right Neji will destroy you out there but we have a month. Naruto I want you to prove us wrong, win against Neji or at least try to" Sora smirking 

"You got it Sora-chan" Naruto said

"Yo is no one gonna comment on the basket he brought?" Kira said lifting up said basket

"What's in the basket, Uzamaki" Karou asked

"Just something Sakura told me to bring for you" Naruto explained "there's fruits in there"

"Sora catch" Kira said throwing a green apple

"Sour?" Sora asked

"Yeah the green ones are sour and the red ones are sweet" Kira said biting into a red apple 

Sora nodded and bite into the sour apple.

"Oh and Sasuke says after you two get out of the hospital, you and him have a date" Naruto said

"Sora..." Kira started

"Nanase watch your mouth" Sora said

Time skip  
Sora and team Haru sat in a restaurant that gave a view of the hokage Rock. 

"Sora are you okay? You're been staring at the hokage Rock for a while now" Misa asked

"Uzamaki Naruto" Sora said 

"Hm?" Haru asked "what about him?"

"He's the fourth's son. Do you remember what happened on October tenth, sensei?" Sora asked

"Hm...The attack of the nine tails but why does that-" Haru stopped mid-way

"He, Uzamaki Naruto, was born October tenth. They, his parents,...nevermind" Sora said

"Well since we only have a month of training, we should hurry to the training grounds" Kira said stretching 

Paying for the food, the group of 'genins' and jounin walked off towards the training grounds. They stopped when they passed the Uchiha compound.

"Let's go" Sora said walking away 

'You can't bear to look at it can you?' Medore asked 'it's been fourteen years'

'Exactly. fourteen years of those horrible nightmares' Sora said

'Hai, I understand now' Medore said

Kira and the others gazed towards Sora both thinking the same thoughts "Forget about it. We're here so don't go into the arms of the dark".

Time skip to date with Sasuke  
Sora walked beside Sasuke. They did the usual for their dates, a bit of training, out to eat and finally either a walk around Konoha or go to a hill and watching the stars.

"Sasuke" Sora called out once they reached the hill

"Mhm?" Sasuke answered

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but I think we should break up" Sora replied acting as if she felt sorry

'Sora, Kira and Misa they're hiding behind a tree' Medore said but was ignored 

"What? Why? I...I thought everything was fine" Sasuke said

"It was but...than it started getting boring. And not to mention I think I like someone else. Gomen, Sasuke" Sora said being to walk away

"It's gaara isn't?" Sasuke asked

"Nani?" Sora looked back a little to see Sasuke clutching his hands causing her to smirk "Maybe it is gaara but who knows for sure" she lied walking away 

'Tsk that went easier than I thought' Medore thought as Sora packed her things 

Soon a clay bird showed up and Sora placed her things there leaving the team seven picture on the wall.

"You're not taking it?" Medore said coming out

"Why should I? It means nothing to me" Sora said as she watched the bird fly off

"Well tomorrow's the big day. It's your fight against Ava" Medore said

"Yes I know" Sora said picking the clothes she'll wear for tomorrow

Sora and Ava stood in front of each other, they were supposed to go after Sasuke and gaara but Sasuke hadn't shown up yet.

'Do you think Sasuke left?' Medore asked

'By left you mean left Konoha but no he hasn't remember he's with hatake so they'd obviously be late' Sora explained 

"Okay is everyone ready?" The examiner said earning a "Hai" from both girls "than...begin"

On that sign both girls charged at each other, Sora had her katana stripped on her back again and Ava made sure to keep an eye on it.

'Once she brings that katana out its the end of the fight' Ava thought nervously

Ava throw a bunch of kunais and shurikens but Sora easily dodged them, throwing her own but Sora hid four pieces of exploding clay in there.

"Katsu(?)" Sora said under her breath

Ava than heard four bombs go off on either side of her.

"Wow! When did she take bombs out!?" Someone in the audience said

"It's cool yeah but she missed" someone responded

'She didn't miss. It was a warning. A warning telling me thats she's serious' Ava thought

The battle continued like that Sora and Ava throwing kanais and shurikens around. Sora using her clay bombs and Ava trying her best to stay away from them but it was no use since every step she took there was a new bomb.

Ava quickly dodged the windmill shuriken but got pushed away by another bomb. Ava wanted to give up and forfeit but Sora had given her strict orders, Ava wasn't allowed to forfeit. 

"Water style: raging waves" Ava said 

"Earth release: Rock shield" Sora said blocking the water

While Sora hid behind the shield she did the hand signs for chidori. Once she had it she quickly brought a clone out and while she had no attention on her, she sank into the shadows and found a shadow from a tree behind Ava.

"Chidori!" Sora said charging at Ava

Ava didn't have much time to run but she had enough time to move a little so Sora ended up hitting her arm. But likely not her dominate arm.  

Ava, now not able to use hand signs throw weapons at Sora as she tried getting her clones. Sora smirked and got ready to throw a C1 bomb when she noticed that there were two people with familiar charka at first she believed it was someone from Konoha or Yamakure but it was two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Sasori.

She didn't let it faze her and threw the bomb at the five clones blocking her from Ava.

"Is that all you got? Shadow clones, kunais and shurikens?" Sora asked charging at Ava "water style: water shark bomb"

Ava was to shocked to even think and even if she did want to dodge it was going high speed and it sent Ava flying to the other side of the arena. 

'Damn it. She has more Justus in her head than I do. It also doesn't help that she has almost every style of Justus to fire to wind to earth and to water. To add on she has the phantoms main technique, blending into the shadows and sinking into them as a way to appear in a different location' Ava thought dodging another earth style 

It wasn't going well for Ava but soon Sora would be facing her own problems, she was running out of charka.

'Dammit!! It hasn't even been an hour yet and I'm losing charka faster than Sakura loses her chances with Sasuke' Sora thought 

Ava had seemed to notice that was Sora not using Justus anymore but Ava knew not to get comfortable with this since Sora would be back to throwing out hand signs soon. 

'It's not going well for Ava but she has no choice but to keep going' Raina thought watching the fight

Raina was allowed to leave the hospital and Alice had given her a choice rest up or come and watch the last exam. Raina wanted to see her sister fight not win but fight. 

Raina knew better than say Ava would win because for crying out loud Ava was going against a child from a powerful clan and a prodigy at that.

"Hey sensei? Do you think Sora would spare Ava?" Elijah asked not taking his eyes off of the battle below

"I'm not sure. It depends on them" Alice responded silently praying for no murder to take place

'Impressive as always Sora. This is why we made that promise. We're two out of nine other prodigies in our village but you were always ahead of the others even if you were one of the youngest' Kira thought watching Ava dodge the fire style but it end up with Ava's sleeve to get burned a little 'trying to dodge Sora's attacks are useless. She's been unstoppable since we started the academy. You should give up, Ava but you have no choice, you have to keep fighting'

Watching the fight Misa started feeling sick. Sora was fighting as if she was an S-ranked. Her abilities shocked everyone that when ever it looked like Ava would get he upper hand the crowd went silent waiting to see Sora's movements.

Sora, while fighting felt pain in the side of her neck so she tried her best to not scream in pain. She knew that if she gave Haru, Alice, Deidara or Sasori any sign of pain because of the curse mark they might try and stop her. 

'Medore control the curse mark for me' Sora ordered

'So this is the abilities the Akatsuki had taught her' Haru wondered

Flashback  
The group of kids and their sensei sat in a clearing after training. Kira was hang by her knees on a tree branch. Karou was reading under the same tree Kira was in and Misa had her feet dipped in the river. Haru sat on a rock watching the kids happy that they were together. And finally Sora laid on the grass with an arm over her eyes, sleeping. But the peaceful kids were than on alert when they heard a noise from behind a bush. Soon the person walked out and she was wearing the Akatsuki cloak. 

"Konan? What're you doing here?" Sora asked getting up 

"I came to see you. But tell me is this the Chunin exams?" Konan asked

"An a month some of us are taking the last exam so they gave us a month to train. We're just taking a break for now. Tomorrow we train more, right sensei?" Sora said

"Hai. It's nice to meet you konan-San" Haru said 

"Watch it, she's taken by our leader" Sora smirked

"S-Sora!!" Konan stuttered

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. But you're here to tell me something aren't you?" Sora asked

"Oh yes. Me and pain talked about it and we decided that you can use some of the thing they thought you" Konan said "nothing Uchiha related and since there are people from the sand no puppets. Careful with the clay..."

Konan went on telling Sora the things she want allowed to use. 

"Well that's all I came to say so bye Sora" Konan said leaving

Flashback End  
The fight had ended and most people weren't shocked on the outcome. 

"The winner is....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sora Phantom" the examiner said


	10. Chapter 10

Once the fight between gaara of the sand and Sasuke Uchiha began, gaara was already under cover to destroy the hidden leaf. The fight seemed to be even but Sasuke surprised the audience once he unloaded his true speed, matching that of lee's normal speed. 

From this point on Sasuke seized control over the battle, however Gaara's thirst for blood took over him and he began his transformation into the one tail Shukaku. Sasuke soon realized the shell Gaara had created was impenetrable and soon reserved to plan B. Sasuke's speed had increased to master a new jutsu called chidori also known as the Lightning blade. This surprised Naruto since he was so worried Sasuke was going to die to Gara. Soon Naruto realized Sasuke was on his own league. 

Sasuke soon charged towards the shell Gara had created to perform his transition, chidori is known to cut through anything even lightning itself. The chidori cut through the hard shell of sand and jabbed gaara on his left shoulder. Gaara surprised by the event that his transformation was interrupted and failed, Sasuke soon realized that gaara wasn't ordinary and that he had a monster inside of him and with his sharingan it was easy for him to tell. As soon as this occurred the attack on the hidden leaf began and monsters were summoned by the sand village to attack the leaf. The kazekage soon reveled himself to be Orochimaru and began his feat fight with the third hokage. 

Gaara was taken by his teammates to recover from his injury but soon the leafs Chunin went after them. They soon encountered Sasuke and Temari volunteered to keep Sasuke busy but she was no match for him and his genjustsu. Soon Sasuke caught up to gaara and resumed their fight again, however this time gaara had transformed his right side of his bod. Sakura soon showed up to help in the fight but was captured by gaara and was being squeezed to death, as soon as Sasuke begin to doubt himself his curse mark started to take over and took up half of his body, this increased his strength and chakra further. 

This was still not a match for gaara and Naruto and Sora soon showed up to the fight Sasuke became unable to fight since he ran out of chakra from all his previous attacks. Naruto took over and began his fight with gaara, he became so desperate to beat Naruto he did a complete take over by Shukaku. 

Naruto remembered his training with the legendary Pervy Sage and summoned the great toad to assist him in the fight. The battle raged on and both Naruto and gaara soon got exhausted from their battle. The fight ended in a draw. The hidden leaf defended against the hidden sands attack and their village remained unharmed but Orochimaru had defeated their thirds hokage and a crisis rose in the hidden leafs to determine who was going to take his place as the fifth hokage.

Deidara and Sasori watched Sora and the nine tails fight the one tailed beast. After the fight sora was hit and thrown off of Medore, sasori and deidara quickly flew towards the falling sora and sasori caught her. 

"You okay sora,un?" Deidara asked 

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine,Dei" sora said 

"Take it easy pest.You don't want to hurt yourself even more than you already are" sasori said

"Aw Danna cares" sora said before coughing up some blood

"Damn it! This isn't good,un!" Deidara said before getting the clay bird to fly faster

"Get some rest,pest. Brat hurry up" sasori said calmly 

When they got to the hideout they quickly yelled for kakazu and konan.

"What's with all your yelling?!" Kisame said

"Where's konan and kakazu?" Sasori asked 

"We're here" konan said walking in with kakazu and pain "what's wrong? Sora! What happened to Sora!"

"We'll explain later" sasori said looking over at deidara who was placing sora down

The minute deidara placed her down konan and kakazu immediately strated treating sora's injuries. In konoha kakashi, Iruka and four other jounins look for sora.

"I can't find her, could you find her?" One of them asked

"No. Naruto are you sure she fell here?" Kakashi asked

"Yes I'm sure,Kakashi-sensei" Naruto argued 

"Maybe Sasuke knows" kakashi said before him and the others went to the hospital 

"Hey Sasuke, do you know where sora fell?" Naruto asked

"What're you talking about,dope?" Sasuke asked

"You don't know,Sasuke-kun? Sora disappeared after Naruto and her fought gaara" Sakura said

"Sora disappeared again? Will you idiots should just stop now before you regret it" Kira said 

Kira had walked in with her team and the kith team following behind.

"What're you talking about? Why would we stop searching for her?" Naruto asked "she's one of my best friends"

"Okay first of all I'm sora's best friend and secondly you don't know the real sora" Kira said glaring 

"Kakashi-sensei we're still gonna search for her right?" Sakura pleaded 

"I don't know but she's right we hardly know her right know" kakashi said

"No! No! She's wrong! Sora cares about us!" Naruto argued 

"If she really cared she would be here with her boyfriend...oh wait ex-boyfriend." Misa taunted

Misa and her team laughed when sasuke give them a glare that had no effect on them.

'Uchiha Sasuke you'll regret ever having feelings for sora. You'll regret everything once you find out the truth of not only sora but your brother' Haru thought

Haru remembered the times sora shared with itachi but he also remembered the times snake spent with itachi and sora.

~Flashback~

"Yo weasel!" Snake yelled trying to get itachi's attention than he got an idea "notice me senpai!"

And just like he wanted itachi lost focus on his books.

"What did you say?" Itachi said

"Haha did you just call itachi senpai?" Shisui laughed 

"Yes yes I did! What's the problem?" Snake said

"Well..." Itachi had nothing 

"No but seriously I've been thinking-" snake started

"Well that's never good" shisui said 

"Shut up you douche" snake threw one of itachi's pillows at shisui which hit him in the face "Any why I've been wondering, what if us three weren't around Sora, Suki and Sasuke anymore? What do you think might happen?"

Now shisui was serious, never had snake mentioned these kind of things before. 

"That won't ever happen. Nothing's gonna happen to us" Itachi comforted snake

"Y-yeah look when their thirteen years old we'll still be alive" shisui said

Snake tried his best to not let his tears fall but it was to late.

"I'd hate myself if anything happened to them or us" snake said choking back his sobs 

The two uchihas got up from where they were and hugged the crying snake.

~flashback End~

Sora had woken up to talking. She sat up slightly and looked around, she was in her room. She listened closely to the voices outside her door.

"I need an explanation now deidara" 

"I know and I'll tell you"

"Than hurry and tell me or you'll be doing the cleaning for a month" 

Deidara gave a sigh before speaking "So the one-tails was released because of Itachi's baby brother then sora and the nine-tails had to fight the one-tails, they won but sora was hit but we caught her. And now where here"

Sora had heard enough and decided to get up. She opened the door to see two of the Akatsuki members there, deidara and pain.

"How are you feeling sora?" Pain asked

"I'm fine" Sora replied walking towards the living room with pain and deidara following

When she walked in she saw two members were missing, Itachi and Kisame.

'They probably went on a mission' Sora thought

"Good than are you well enough to tell us about the two jinchuurikis you encountered during your little visit?" Pain asked "or are you betraying us?"

"Never in my life well I even think about betraying you guys" Sora said "No need to ask me I would have told you anyway"

*BOUNS*

A blue haired girl stands in the middle of her clan's personal training ground. She was just a Chunin and in a year or two she'd have to take the Jounin test. She was gonna re-active the devil's eye but was stopped by her older brother screaming her name.

"Suki! Suki!" The first born said looking for his younger sister

"I'm over here, Nii-San!" Suki called back

"Good, now come on the teams came back" Kenma Phantom said 

And the blue haired siblings ran over to the gates of the village pushing past some citizens to get in front. 

"Finally you two showed up" Kenma's twin brother Kaito said

"Oh shut it. Is father mad?" Kenma asked

"No he hadn't realized it yet" Kaito said

Both nodded and stood beside Kaito. When both teams showed up, the kids gave a 90 degree bow watching the head of all the clans and the kage greet the two teams. They didn't listen to anything anyone said, mostly asking Suki about her training.

"What's up, Karou? How was the chuunin exams?" Daisuke Nanase said

"Yeah about that. We need to tell the clans something" Karou said rubbing the back of his neck

Soon the heads of every clan in the village, some anbius, the two teams and the three bluenettes were in the village's meeting room. 

'Why're they making such a fuss over the chuunin exams?' Kaito wondered not expecting an answer but got one any way

'Kaito-kun I think I know the reason' A feminine voice responded 

'Kana?' Kaito asked 'What is it?'

'I think it's-' before Kana could finish Haru spoke

"Okay so as Karou said there are urgent matters we need to discuss for starters Konoha was attacked a month ago but what I'm sure everyone might want to know is that...we found Sora" after Haru stopped talking the room grew quite

"Quit lying to the Phantom clan! Do you have any idea on how worried they are!?" the head of the Yagmai clan yelled

Soon others told them to also to stop their lies. Each one of the clans stood up for the rest phantom clan.

'Kaito-kun stop them. They're not lying Sora-chan is still out there' Kana told him

'Are you sure? I mean you've been right for different things but are you positive that one of my little sisters are out there?' Kyo questioned

'Kaito I'm positive that Sora-Chan is still alive!' Kana said

"Okay that's enough! Each one of you are clans that are to show respect to shinobis and kounchis that have done so much to give your children a place that is free of war. But as of now I only see humans that have no respect for those who have risked their lives countless of times for this village" Kaito said  "Do not accuse them of lying so rashly without knowing all the details. What have they done to make you believe that now out of the years they have been serving this village that they would sink so low as to lie about my sister's whereabouts?" he stayed silent but received no answer "Hm? What? Do you now have nothing to say? Good Haru-sensai please conutine" 

"R-right as I was saying Sora was found in konoha. Before you start believing that sora has left the Akatsuki, Sora was there for a mission that they had sent her on" Haru explained

"Wait you said 'was' as in she is no longer there correct?" Kenma asked

"You heard right. We had been told that Sora had 'disappered' after the attack" Alice said using air quotes around disappeared

'But wouldn't that mean Sora's dead?' Yui thought 

'Yui jeez don't say that about my sister' Kenma said

"Disappered? But couldn't she have been killed during the attack?" Someone asked 

"No. Sora was not killed. Kira over here had spotted Sora and two Akatsuki members walking away from konoha possibly to the direction of their hideout" Haru said

"Well in reality they were taking a break possibly because they could have been running out of charka. Also Sora had been injured, I'm guessing the injures had came from the attack in konoha" Kira explained 

"So to sum it up, Sora is still alive and the hokage is dead" Misa said

"The hokage is what?" Suki asked

"He died during the attack which was set by Orochimaru" Misa explained 

"My little girl's still out there safe and sound right?" Sora's Himiko mother asked

"Yes sora is still alive but since we do not have a way to communicate with her..." Haru said

"Plus we have no idea what so ever on were the hideout is" Alice added

Kenma and Kaito stood up from their chairs saying in sync "We're sorry but I think we should stop this meeting here"

The clans give them an odd look causing them to explain "We are extremely happy to know that sora is still with us but speaking about her is still a difficult thing for Suki"

The two nodded over at their sister who hide her face in her hands. If you listened closely you'd be able to hear Suki silently pleading for them to stop.

"Boys take your sister out of here, I will not stop this meeting just because she can't handle it" their father said

"Yes father" both said taking Suki outside 

Kaito stayed to say one more thing "We are terribly sorry for interpreting and speaking out of turn. We meant no disrespect" before leaving

(This is after the meeting. Suki is on top of a cliff thinking about the meeting)

'That man needs to stop acting like he has no kids' Kuroko said to Suki

'Kuroko please focus' Suki said

'Suki you sure about this? I mean we haven't even tested it out yet' Kuroko reasoned 

'Kuroko it's the only way to see them' Suki said

Kuroko gave no comment and placed a load of his chakra to Suki. Suki then fell asleep.

(This is now in a different world like place)

Now Suki and the white haired demon Kuroko stood side-by-side looking around.

"See I told you it wouldn't work completely. It should only work when both you and sora fall asleep at the same time" Kuroko said 

Before Suki could retort, another voice far from them spoke.

"I'm telling you I heard Kuroko's voice" it said

"Yeah and I'm telling you that you're just hearing things" a second voice said

But one thing that Suki and Kuroko noticed about that second voice was that it matched Suki's perfectly. Only one other person can have that voice.

"Sora?" Suki asked

Soon a light shown on to figures, a black haired demon named Medore and Sora Phantom.

"Suki?" Sora asked "why did you come here?

"Because I missed my sister" Suki said 

"Suki I don't have time for this right know. Dannas' probably carrying me and I'm not sure if its smart to do this anymore" sora said stepping away 

The two step-brothers, Medore and Kuroko stayed silent, watching their holders closely. 

"But-" Suki started

"Suki I'm sorry but I can't stay. I have to go"

That was the last thing Suki heard before both Medore and Sora vanished never to be seen again.

 

If you want a sequel it's in the bio of my wattpad account, IGOT7STARLIGHTS


End file.
